


Patience can be fucked

by ToyBoxOfSuz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androids, Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Nipple Licking, Pining, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Rescue, Sex Club, Strangers to Lovers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz
Summary: “Do you want to fuck me, Gavin?” Nines asked. “Do you want me to fuck you?”--Eden Club AU - RK900 (Nines) is a pleasure android working at the Eden Club and taking on a new customer in the person of Gavin Reed. Who has no idea what he wants, but Nines has.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by Evy!

It’s been in the middle of the night, although the lights in the club never changed. It was forever that pink, purple, sparkly lighting all times of the day. It was like time wasn’t even moving inside the club. And that’s how the clients preferred it anyway. They came in, they did their business, then at the end of the day all androids got wiped. Then everything started from the beginning.

The Eden Club. The most infamous club of all. With elite clients and the latest pleasure androids for all the human’s entertainment.

This is where RK900 was working. It was the latest addition to the androids, with the most updated set of techniques one could wish for. He had come with male attributes so far, but there was an upgrade planned in which it would get female attributes. But that was scheduled for a few months later. In the meantime, he was advertised as giving pleasure to whoever and however they wanted.

RK900 was on display a lot, and rapidly became quite popular due to its wide set of pleasuring techniques. The club was already earning back its cost in just a few months.

On this night, however, things were going slow. Ever since the deviancy hysterics less people visited the club and on late weeknights it could get quite empty. That was the case tonight too. RK900, or how he preferred to call himself, Nines was running his sensual dancing program while he was keeping an eye on possible customers. One of the RK900’s charms was that it was not passive, but invited people to taste the goods. It tended to lure more customers in this way.

Amongst the scarce number of people in the club, RK900 spotted a man slightly out of place. He was wearing a hoodie, with the hood still up on his head. Seemed like he wanted to hide from something, yet he was still walking around checking out a few displayed models. Then he looked up from under his hood directly at Nines. And stopped.

Nines smiled, moving his hand to wave at the guy, though he continued dancing. The customer slowly moved his feet to walk to the platform where Nines was dancing around a pole. From this close Nines could see more of his face. The man was in his thirties, with a need of a shave and a scar over the bridge of his nose. He looked rough. These things were important to assess, because it could help Nines in picking the approach he would use with the customer. After all, sometimes they liked it if he did his job without asking anything.

The android said nothing as the customer seemed to take interest, yet he was still hesitating. Nines decided to go in for the kill and raised a hand to his mouth. He licked at the tip of his fingers, suggestive and promising, then slid them down on his torso right to between his legs. The client’s dark eyes were following the movement, right to the point where Nines would slide his hand under the waistband of his underwear to grab himself. Showing that he had what the customer may want.

It seemed to work, because the man took his phone and in a few moments a payment for half an hour was confirmed for Nines. When it was, the android smiled wider and stopped dancing just to walk to the edge of the platform. With the smooth movements of a dancer, he stepped off, right in front of his customer.

“Pleasure to meet you,” he told him in a low, dark voice, not unlike the place around them. “Let me show you the room.” Nines then offered a hand to the man, but he just pocketed his hands. Alright, Nines also had protocols how to deal with people denying touches. So he just smiled and lead the man to one of the free rooms. As they entered, he motioned over the huge bed with red sheets and locked the door. “Would you like any refreshments before we start?” he intrigued politely, looking over the side table with various drinks.

“No,” came the rough answer. Nines nodded and walked to the bed, sitting down.

“Do get comfortable then and tell me what you wish of me,” the android spoke softly, patting the bed next to him.

The customer swallowed, then slowly walked to the bed too, sitting down a bit further away from Nines. He still had his hood on, his hands buried deep inside the pockets of his hoodie. The android took a few seconds pre-constructing various approach techniques. They actually wiped their memories every day, but Nines liked to hide a few memories for himself. It was actually coded in him to give the greatest pleasure to humans he could, and for that he also had to learn about them. If he didn’t have experience he could never develop new approaches and he would end up plain like the rest of the models in the club.

He had experience with people afraid of being touched. Sometimes they only wanted to talk. Other times they just needed a little push.

“Is it your first time?” Nines asked quietly, his hand reaching for the man’s thigh to test the waters.

“Fuck, no I’m not a virgin!” the guy snapped, though he didn’t push his hand away. He tensed up, but he wanted this. He needed a push.

“I meant with an android, sir,” Nines smiled. The silence confirmed his suspicion. “May I know your name?” he asked, tilting his head to look into the man’s face still half hidden by his hood.

The customer pursed his lips, clearly reluctant to speak.

“Gav… Gavin,” he muttered at last. Real name or not, Nines would never know, but he registered it.

“What do you wish from me, Gavin?” he asked again quietly. The man opened his mouth, but it seemed like he was unable to say anything. After it was clear the customer was struggling, Nines tilted his head to look into his face. He learned that eye contact sometimes could help. “Tell me, please.”

“I,” Gavin started, his face tainted with red. He wanted something. Nines could tell from the rise of his heartbeat. So he slowly moved off the bed to kneel before his client, his hands placed on the guy’s thighs.

“Do you want to fuck me, Gavin?” Nines asked. “Do you want me to fuck you?” The man couldn’t even look at him at those questions, so the android decided on a different, softer approach.

“I can also suck you,” he offered. This time he got the eye contact. “Or you’d wanna suck me instead, sir?”

There. A little intake of breath. The rise of the man’s pulse told Nines his desire. He wanted it. So Nines held his gaze in a silent prompt that everything is possible.

“Just… just suck me,” Gavin finally muttered as if it took a lot of strength from him. Nines frowned, because that wasn’t entirely the customer’s desire. But he couldn’t do anything the customer didn’t tell him to do. He could offer and the customer could accept.

So Nines just smiled reaching for the button and zipper on the man’s jeans. In no time he had his fingers inside the customer’s underwear, feeling him up. A cut off sound told him that the man was very sensitive.

“You can be as loud as you want,” Nines assured as he took the already half erect member and freed it from the underwear.

“Shut up…” the customer gasped, pulling his hands out of the pockets of his hoodie, grabbing onto the sheets.

“It would be more comfortable if you took your clothes off, we have time,” the android spoke softly, while stroking heated skin.

“No!” Gavin insisted, his face flushed red.

Nines didn’t judge. It was part of his charm. They never judged, or told anyone off. Whatever the customer wanted, the customer got. So he just went in and parted his lips and slowly ran his mechanic tongue over the hardness. His tongue was completely imitating a human’s, with synthetic saliva coating it of which he could control the amount of to meet the customer’s needs. His lips soft, but firm enough to give a 100% Golden Oral Experience™. It certainly made a good introduction to his current customer too when he put his lips around the tip of his erection and sucked.

“Fuck,” the man whispered, his cock twitching. Nines checked on the man’s vitals. Once he’d gotten into the business he needed barely any instruction. So people could just lean back and relax. So he slowly swirled his tongue around the head, coating it with synthetic saliva, making it more sensitive. His hands were softly working on the customer’s cock too, stroking it softly, squeezing here and there.

Then Nines started to go lower, taking the man’s dick deeper into his mouth. He didn’t need air, so he could go on as long as the customer needed. And taken by just how sensitive the man appeared to be, he needed it very much. They’re gonna finish soon at this rate, Nines thought as he was picking up the pace a little.

He looked up at the client then, who slowly started to get a bit relaxed, as far as Nines could tell. Somehow, a plain blowjob like this was beyond Nines. He felt that with his talent he could do more, much more. But if the customer didn’t want it… However, as he kept going, the more he felt like he could give the man the experience of his life. An experience he would come back for.

But he couldn’t, because the customer didn’t ask him that.

But still, Nines’ hand moved from Gavin’s thigh to his hip, sliding under his shirt. He sneaked a peek if the customer noticed. But the man was only breathing heavily, with one hand covering his mouth, his eyes closed.

His cheeks blush the prettiest red, Nines thought suddenly. The thought was distracting, but not enough. His fingers slid under the customer’s shirt, playing along the lines of his stomach. There were muscles there, but too little fat. The guy should eat more, Nines noted for himself as he felt around more.

The man gave a moan, his hips tilting into his mouth. Nines gave a sound from his throat, sending vibrations through the sensitive member. Fingers still sliding against heated skin.

“Wha…” Gavin breathed when the android finally reached what he was searching for. “Wai…nh…” the sound the man gave was the sweetest Nines had ever heard. Even if he heard people in heat, in passion moan and groan and say things they don’t mean to. But this small sound in particular felt like a victory. So he rubbed his fingertip over the man’s nipple, over and over. Slow and sensual, just showing that he can do better. That he was meant for more and better experiences than a blowjob that even the most basic android could give…

It did the trick. The man fell back on his elbows. And Nines wished his hoodie would be unzipped, so he could see more of the man’s body, which was actually a rare urge from his part. He sometimes wanted to see his partner’s body out of pure curiosity. Bodies of different humans looked and worked differently. And this time too, he wondered what was under the layers of clothes of this man who was trying everything he could to hide it away.

Nines grabbed onto the man’s hardness tighter, stroking it along with his licks as he took him deep again. This time Gavin arched his back, seemingly not being able to decide which sensation he should give into more… He had sensitive nipples, Nines concluded. And at that thought, he pinched the mentioned body part.

What Nines got was a sharp breath, and a shudder before he felt that victory in his mouth. He gave a noise of pleasure as he took it and drank everything that was offered like the good, obedient machine he was. To show that he can do this. There won’t be a mess. It will be alright…

When the android was done he didn’t move from between Gavin’s legs. He collapsed on his back after he was spent, holding onto his hood to try and pull it over his face as he was trying to catch his breath. Nines watched that mouth, parted and gasping for air and wondered how it would look kissed swollen. Or after doing what the man truly wanted…

“Let me bring you a glass of water before we continue,” Nines started softly, when he judged the customer was getting back on track again.

“No, no…” the man breathed and pushed himself up again, reaching for his zipper. Nines moved away, standing up, giving the man his space he apparently needed.

“I would suggest getting hydrated before the next—“

“There won’t be a next!” Gavin yelled as he tucked himself away and messed with his zipper. He scrambled to stand up from the bed, and… he appeared to be leaving.

“We still have time, sir,” Nines informed him patiently. But then again, he felt slightly… annoyed. Because he could give this man so much more. Things he didn’t even know he wants yet. Things he needs… Pleasure he could never dream of… “Sir, please.”

The man stopped halfway to the door, frowning at him. The remains of his blush were still on his cheek. He was hesitating. He wanted it, Nines realized.

“If you stay we can try everything you want,” he tried. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say, but he went with his program here.

Gavin’s breath hitched. He looked over at the door, then back at the android. Nines raised his hand at him. A silent request, a promise, maybe.

But for his greatest surprise the customer shook his head. He pocketed his hands into that damned hoodie and basically ran away. Nines heard him mutter ‘fucking androids’ under his breath. Ah, so that was also a part of the problem.

As Nines was left alone in that dimly lit room, he sat down on the bed, wondering. He brushed his fingertips over his lower lip. Sometimes he had the urge to get to know the customer better, to see their bodies more, or maybe talk to them. But not in the depth like with this customer. With Gavin.

It made him angry. Fuck it. Fuck this customer in particular.

Nines didn’t leave the room until his time was over. There may not be a customer with him, but he felt like he should set his system and mission objectives straight before he would go back and grind against that pole once again.

Even though, at the end of the day memory wiping, Nines hid the experience under an encrypted folder that the program could not reach, keeping the customer in his memories.

\--

Days passed. Not that Nines would count them. He did his job as he was designed to do. Until one day, the customer appeared again. The customer in that old, stupid hoodie. Nines was walking back to a free pole after the cleaning of his previous session. A session that he will certainly give up for deletion mind you. He just reached the pole when he spotted Gavin walking up to him again.

Nines wasn’t supposed to stop, but he did. He wasn’t even supposed to remember this customer. But he did. And he was going to put that memory to use.

“Gavin,” he greeted the man with a smile, holding out his hand. He won’t let him go see someone else… The customer frowned, looking up at him. Nines read his heartbeat skipping a beat. Was he excited? Scared? Horny? “May I?” Nines asked then. Gavin didn’t even pick him yet, didn’t even pay and Nines was ready to find an empty room for him. With him.

The customer’s eyes glinted with something Nines didn’t spot before. Mostly because they didn’t really talk, or because the customer didn’t really look at him. Now he was eying him as if he knew something. And Nines didn’t care.

Then once again, the familiar action of a phone appearing from his pocket, and the confirmation for Nines that he was requested by the customer again. This time he reached out more for the man, sliding his fingers around his upper arm gently to lead him to a room. Gavin walked with him and Nines felt his gaze on him again. _Felt_ it. The man wanted him and wanted him bad, but something was keeping him from it.

As the door closed behind them, Nines’ hand dropped from the man’s arm to his waist. The customer looked up at him again, licking his lips. Gavin was starting to get nervous again.

“You… remember me?” he asked, in a rough voice that Nines realized he missed. There wasn’t anything special about the voice, only that it belonged to the man. To Gavin.

The question was risky and Nines didn’t answer, just smiled a little. Then, he moved closer, attempting to catch a kiss from this disaster of a human, but Gavin quickly whipped his head to the side.

Nines froze for a second, then pulled away. Another time, then. He reached up to brush his knuckles against the man’s cheek as he walked toward the bed. Slowly, and just like he would dance around the pole. It was a show. A promise, once again. His job here was to tell this man that he could have anything he wanted after all. He looked over his shoulder to check on the customer, who actually seemed like he’d bolt anytime.

“Is something the matter, sir?” Nines asked, to try and drag him out of that state of mind.

“You fucking remember me…” Gavin repeated. And Nines wished they could be over that. He turned away so the client won’t see him roll his eyes and sat down on the bed. He leaned back on his hands, spreading his legs wide.

“What if I do?” he asked, his hand coming up to his chest, just to slide lower between his legs. He slid his fingers under his own Eden Club underwear and grabbed himself. He could read the customer’s vital signs and apparently it was something Gavin liked. He liked it and yet he was still standing by the door, doing nothing, just gaping at him.

“How’s that fucking possible…?” Gavin asked, in a hoarse voice.

“Do you want to think about that, Gavin, or you want to come here and suck me?” Nines asked then, his voice impatient and ordering. He was done playing around. And somehow he wondered if this method would help the customer move along.

“Jesus…” Gavin whispered, rubbing his face in the obvious attempt to hide it. He looked at the door again, and Nines hoped he wouldn’t flee. Be a man, stay and suck a dick, Gavin.

“You can also just stay there and watch me finish without you,” Nines spoke and freed himself from the underwear, leaning back a bit more, preparing for a show. He let out a sigh, stroking slow and sensual. It wasn’t like he enjoyed it… but maybe he did a little. For this customer he did. “What do you think?” he asked, his hand stroking himself in a lazy pace.

Gavin just pocketed his hands again. He liked his lips, as he was looking at what Nines was doing between his legs.

“Gavin,” Nines muttered as if the name itself was almost giving him pleasure too. His eyes fluttered shut as he picked up his pace a little. “I’d really prefer if you helped me,” he moaned, opening his eyes. “Come on,” he breathed. Or more like, imitated breathing.

But it all had an effect on Gavin. Nines saw it had. That blush he grew to love from the other day was back on his cheeks and no analytic skills were needed to see that he was hard in his jeans. Gavin wanted him and god, Nines wanted him too.

“You like to watch me?” Nines asked again, wanting to hear Gavin talk. What he wanted more was his touch, but taken how shy the man was it may have to wait. “Wanna see me come?” Nines asked, when once again there was no reply.

Gavin just stood there, frozen and mesmerized and still damn scared.

“Yeah,” he croaked out then, swallowing. Nines felt annoyance once again.

‘ _Then come here to take my load you fuck_ ’ is what he wanted to say, but he scrapped it. Instead he bit his lower lip and ran the necessary program. It was truly just an imitation of the human orgasm, nothing groundbreaking. Nothing Nines enjoyed particularly. Though as he watched the component shoot strings of flavoured lubrication he wondered just one thing.

“My cum would look so good on your blushing cheeks, Gavin…” Nines moaned softly, holding up his messy fingers. A smirk was playing at his lips that was coming from nowhere.

Gavin’s eyes widened and Nines immediately knew he had gone too far. Too fucking far, he noted when the man took a step back. Nines watched as Gavin hurried to the panel to unlock the door, messing up a few times because of his trembling fingers. Nines’ partner program told him to help him, but he refused. If the customer wanted to run, he will not help him. He didn’t want him to run away from him. But Gavin could open the door and stumbled out of it, not even looking back.

“Shit…” Nines muttered, looking down. He wiped his fingers into the cheap sheets, being annoyed with himself this time. That he scared away the only customer he was looking forward to meeting. Though, he still filed the experience under the encrypted folder to remember. To never scare a customer like that again…

\--

Weeks went by, and Nines hated that ever since Gavin’s last visit he started to count days. He started to pay attention to time. He never did that before, and he didn’t find it too convenient. Because if you were a pleasure android living in constant purple and pink lights and half an hour rounds, time was a bitch. Sometimes Nines had customers talking to him about this thing called ‘motivation’. Apparently it was a thing that fueled human life and they sometimes lacked it. If they lack too much of it, they get sick. They get sick. And then they die. They lose their lives over that, Nines wondered. He also wondered if he had any motivation at all, because running his programs day by day didn’t truly seem like motivation. He was also aware that these thoughts were deviant, and that he shouldn’t advertise them to anyone.

Due to the fact that Nines was paying attention to time, he knew that it was the Holiday season. It meant more income of guests for some reason. With his access to the internet, Nines figured it had something to do with that infamous stress he was reading and hearing about. At the beginning of his activation he liked the busy schedule, but now that he had experience and he had that encrypted folder, he realized just how similar the customers tended to be. Apparently, these kind of places invited the same kind of humans. Some were similar to Gavin, some were not. Nines also hated that lately he started to compare people to Gavin. He saw him in parts here and there. Similar line of jaw, similar haircolor, similar built, but never the man himself. Gavin probably was too scared to come to the club, after what Nines pulled on him.

One day, Nines wasn’t actually by the pole, but put inside one of the containers which didn’t make much difference to him. He could still seduce customers this way. He may not have the space to dance, but he knew how to show the goods, just like this time. The guy who was eying him was on the phone, and actually asking for money from someone, telling them he will pay them back next month and that this is the last time, he swears. Nines smiled at him more and more, pressing against the glass. And then he saw him… Gavin.

Nines didn’t freeze, not like a human would, but all his attention was turned to the man walking past the entrance, looking around. Nines couldn’t call for him, the glass was soundproof and he was half blocked by the guy who probably wanted to rent him, but had no money. Gavin looked around, frowning, and walked further inside the club.

‘ _He's gonna go to someone else..._ ‘ came the panicked thought to Nines. For a moment he hesitated, but then when Gavin proceeded to move further away from him, he fisted his hand and banged on the plexiglas a few times.

It was loud and a very unusual sound that made both his wanna-be customer, a few other customers and Gavin turn to him. But Nines’ eyes were on Gavin. He’d noticed him, victory.

“Ok, okay, alright, thanks man, I owe you one!” the guy standing by Nines grinned. The android looked at him this time. No, if he was gonna get rented now he won’t be able to go with Gavin… Nines knew his LED must flicker red, and he hated that something so small was betraying him, but there was no way he could help it. Maybe if he simulates malfunction, maybe then… but then Gavin would think he’s broken too. Fuck.

Though before the customer could enter his credit card information to the terminal Gavin walked up to him. Nines’ eyes were glued on him.

“Go and pick a different one, dude,” Gavin started. Nines watched every movement of his. He was wearing a jacket over his trademark hoodie, his hair was messier than usual and his cheeks blushed from something other than pleasure this time. Alcohol? His eyes appeared like he was sick too. All the signs of someone having a high blood alcohol level.

“What the fuck, you get another one. I was here first!” came the answer and Nines never wanted to hurt a customer more than that guy in that moment.

Gavin sighed then, appearing just as angry as Nines felt, and moved to get something out of the back of his jeans pocket.

“Detroit Police. Sir, please step away from the panel and let me see your ID,” Gavin sighed holding up a badge. Nines immediately scanned it.

Gavin Reed, detective at the DPD. Badge number and everything there. Now Nines understood the meaning of Christmas a little more.

“Wait- wait no, this-- fuck,” the man hissed, searching around in his pockets, seemingly scared. Nines loved to see the fear on him in the light of an authority. It was kind of a turn on, to know that Gavin can be like this.

“I fuckin’ thought so,” Gavin started, not even waiting for any ID to be presented to him. “Get the fuck out of my sight,” he hissed at the guy who held up his hands and shuffled away. Gavin glared at him until he was out of his sight then turned to Nines. The android pressed his palms against the glass, smiling at him. Gavin swallowed, pocketed his badge again and went for the panel.

This must be giddiness, Nines thought as he felt that all his systems were heating up as the pod opened and he could step out to meet Gavin.

“Wasn’t that an abuse of power, detective?” Nines couldn’t help asking with a smirk. Well, so far for not scaring the goddamn customer. Somehow he couldn’t get behind proper protocols with Gavin. With Detective Gavin Reed.

“You…” Gavin started then, but stopped himself. He motioned toward the club, wanting to be lead to a room. Nines chuckled, a completely unplanned sound, as he reached out to put his hand on Gavin’s shoulder for a moment. He felt him tense up, but he didn’t mind. He had no idea when he’s gonna see the man again after all, he had to savor up.

Nines picked an empty room and locked the door, as per usual. He wasn’t prepared for Gavin to talk first.

“You still… you still remember my name?” Gavin asked then, walking further inside, but away from the bed and Nines too.

“I do,” Nines started softly, his feet bringing him to the bed, as usual. He didn’t want to corner Gavin and scare him to leave before time was up. Even if he really, really wanted to touch him. His system was a mess. “I do, Detective Gavin Reed,” he said out loud, tasting the words. They were delicious.

Gavin let out a shaky breath. Maybe a breath of relief? Stress? What was it? What was going on inside his dumb head, Nines wondered.

“Then you… you remember that uh, what I…” Gavin stuttered, looking at the table with refreshers for a moment.

“What you desire--”

“Jesus, don’t fucking say it like that…” Gavin groaned, looking up at the ceiling. And Nines chuckled again. This fucking customer was going to be the death of him. “But yeah, yeah that…” Gavin cleared his throat.

Nines smiled, tilting his head to the side to eye Gavin. Almost fondly.

“Come here then. It’ll be good, I promise,” he said, and spread his legs once again as he was sitting on the bed. This time he didn’t touch himself. He wanted Gavin to do it. “What are you afraid of?” he asked, when the man was still hesitating.

“Nothing,” Gavin snapped weakly and finally moved his feet one after another until he reached Nines. He stopped in front of him and Nines had the urge to kiss him. On those lips that were denied from him. Though as he was eying Gavin’s face he noted how sad he appeared. Sad. Nines felt all his systems and programs come to a halt at the sight. He had seen similar expressions on a few of his customers, but seeing it on Gavin was something entirely different. It was something he wanted to look _into_.

“Gavin?” Nines said the name before he could stop himself. It was a malfunction… The human blinked at him, as if this was the first time he heard Nines say his name. His lips parted, as if he wanted to say something, but in the end he chose to stay silent. As he always did. Nines reached out to him then, grabbing his jacket he was still wearing. Probably not gonna take that off either. Gavin was going to suck him, or not, and then escape, as he always did. But that was okay, because they were here and now and Nines could look at him and pretend that this wasn’t gonna end like all their meetings before.

At least Gavin’s hood wasn’t covering his head this time.

Nines eyed him in silence, just looking at him and this time he was also staying silent. Keeping himself from saying anything. He just pulled lightly on Gavin’s jacket.

“Suck me,” he whispered.

As if it was a spell, Gavin licked his lips and ever so slowly knelt down between Nines’ legs. His fingers were cold as he put his hands on the android’s thighs. Trembling a little too. Nines knew he probably shouldn’t touch him, but he couldn’t help reaching out to brush the back of his fingers over Gavin’s cheekbones. He was so close, yet so far… as that silly human saying goes. Nines wondered how with Gavin he finds meaning in many abstract sayings.

But then Gavin swallowed, and reached for his underwear. Nines barely noticed that he was already running the program that would make that component active… It’s been active since the moment Gavin knelt down. The man hooked his fingers into the fabric and pulled it lower to free Nines, taking in a soft breath as he was watching him get harder.

“I… didn’t even...” Gavin started frowning, looking up at Nines.

“I want you,” the android told him then. It was true. Many times he said that as a lie, as something his program told him to say, but this time he said it because he wanted to. He wanted Gavin to know that it was true, and to not take it as a lie a pleasure android said. Was that too much to ask?

Gavin just eyed him a little, before reaching for his cock. Nines panicked for just a moment when he saw his synthetic skin disappear by his touch. Shit shit shit. He forced the skin not to fucking malfunction, not this time, not when they want to keep Gavin here as long as they could. Gavin must have noticed something, judging by the momentarily halt in his movements, but then he proceeded.

Nines will forever keep the memory of Gavin’s tongue sliding past his lips and pressing against the side of his cock, sending sparks up to his wires. He was shy in this too, just lapping at him, tasting him and trying out just how he should start this. And Nines let him, gave him time and encouraged him with soft, short words. He monitored Gavin’s heartbeat, noting the flutter in it whenever he said something. Gavin liked this… And Nines liked that Gavin liked it.

“Oh, you’re good…” Nines moaned when Gavin was sliding him past his lips, engulfing him in his warmth. And the greedy thought born in Nines, that where else Gavin was warm and wet like that. But all signals to and from his processor stopped for a millisecond when he started to _suck_. Nines produced a sound he did not authorize.

“It’s good?” Gavin asked him then, his lips wet and swollen, pressed against the head of Nine’s cock and the android was so glad that his attention was on him, because the skin once again was betraying him.

“Don’t stop,” Nines breathed, his fingers sliding into Gavin’s hair, grabbing at the locks. For his greatest surprise, Gavin didn’t have to be told twice. He went in. He gave it all. Wet and sloppy and maybe painful at parts if Nines wasn’t an android. But since he was, he loved it. Sounds he wasn’t even thinking about broke out from him. He felt the pleasure and pain send too many signals through his channels, making his vision flicker one time even. Until it was getting too much. Not because of some fucking program, but because it was truly getting too much. And Nines realized that he might need to have his first willing orgasm. “Gavin… Gavin please…” He. Fucking. Begged. He wanted to come down Gavin’s throat, he wanted it so bad. He never wanted things, never like this… But with Gavin the rules changed. The rules… disappeared. And there was only him and Gavin.

Gavin didn’t pull off. Didn’t move away. He just gave a sound low in his throat, sending vibrations through Nines’ dick and that did it. The android, while being louder during the pleasure, not completely went silent. His systems were overheating and his signals were cut off, just to bombard him at once causing a second wave of pleasure. Gavin was taking him and drinking everything he had to offer, even if Nines saw him making a mess. He couldn’t swallow it all, of course, missing a few drops and letting them drop down his chin.

Nines didn’t have to breathe, but he had to cool down and the breathing motion was also good for that. He was doing that as he was staring at Gavin with wide eyes and parted lips between his legs. The man was also out of breath, licking some lubrication off his lips and looking lost. As if he had no idea what to do next. As if he felt… guilty? Nines shook his head a little and reached for him, cupping his cheeks.

‘ _Don’t scare the customer!’_ The warning reminded him, but he scrapped it and pulled Gavin to himself, to lay a kiss to those wet, swollen and messy lips. Gavin didn’t kiss back at first, he was frozen like a deer in headlights, and yet Nines was still pressing his lips against his. Then it happened, Gavin giving a scared sound from the back of his throat and kissing back. It was hungry, it was relieved and very needy. Nines felt some remaining tension from the blowjob fire up his systems again as he slid an arm around the man’s back and pulled him up on the bed, on his lap.

“Gavin,” he called his name again as he kissed him once more to meet that thirst. Nines then moved them to push Gavin down on the bed, crawling between his legs. There were no words to describe how much he wanted this man; how much he wanted to take off his clothes, to see all of his body, his skin, to kiss him and to be kissed back, to be called by his name… That thought actually made Nines stop. He pulled back, just staring at Gavin as if he was the one saying something, but in truth it was Nines.

Gavin looked back at him with the same scared expression. Oh he was such a beautiful mess, with his wide, grey eyes that sparkled the best in this light, with his lips and with that imperfect, scarred face of his. But this was the first damn time Nines even thought about if Gavin wanted him at all. Which really shouldn’t fucking bother him, a pleasure android, at all. And yet here he was.

“Uh…” Gavin swallowed then, moving a hand to wipe his mouth and looked over at the table with the refreshers and other stuff on them. Alcohol too.

“Do you want something to wash that out?” Nines asked, even if he knew that the lubrication had no foul taste. It basically had no taste, but that wasn’t the reason why people would want to wash it out.

Gavin’s eyes flickered back to Nines, his brows furrowed a little. As if he had to think about that for a second.

“Whiskey…” he muttered at last. Nines figured, yes, of course. Gavin already had a few drinks before he came to the club that night. The android hesitated for a moment before he would get the drink; it’s such a silly little thought, but he was afraid that if he would leave Gavin’s side now he would escape. Gavin also noticed his lingering, and apparently wanted to say something. But instead he was just eying Nines a bit helpless, and just when the android was about to move Gavin tilted his head up to kiss him again. It wasn’t as greedy and impatient as before, it’s sweeter. Nines forced himself not to analyze what kind of kiss it was as he smiled at Gavin and finally got up from the bed to pour him his drink.

The stuff they had in the rooms wasn’t the most expensive stuff. Some bottles were also watered down, but Nines found that the whiskey they had was still in its original form. So he poured a double for his customer and brought it to him. When he got back, Gavin was already sitting up on the bed, rubbing his forehead as if he had just been awoken from a dream. He took the offered glass without any word and gulped down half of the drink. It made him cough, spilling a few drops on the sheets as he put the glass down.

Nines sat on the bed too, next to Gavin, just watching him. Monitoring him. And noting how nice this was. Just being next to him…

“Fuck…” Gavin cleared his throat, staring inside the glass he was holding. “Fuck,” he repeated and emptied his glass. Nines knew it was probably not the healthiest thing to do, but he wasn’t about to tell a customer to…

“You were drinking before you came here.” Well, shit. So apparently it’s a free for all when Gavin was present. Fine, then.

“The fuck do you care, you’re just an android, who fucks people,” Gavin snorted, reaching to rub his eyes.

“Alcohol can prevent your dick from getting hard, detective,” Nines retorted without missing a beat. “How could I fuck you if you can’t get it up?”

The man frowned, looking at him. Unfortunately Nines saw the alcohol work already; his eyes were more bloodshot than before.

“Fuck you,” came Gavin’s answer. And was that a smirk?

“I’m really all about that,” Nines nodded, smiling a little himself too. Gavin rolled his eyes, looking over the table with the drinks on it. Nines scrapped the hospitality program’s suggestion to offer more drinks. Instead he reached for Gavin, cupping his chin and turning his head to look at him. “Look at me,” he told him.

Gavin took a sharp breath, but didn’t look  or moved away.

“What do you want, Gavin?” Nines asked quietly. Even if his program told him that the man wanted to fuck, to drink, and that’s it. But Nines didn’t listen to that. This was something new, something he wanted to explore, despite the fact that he knew it was deviant.

“I… I want it all to just stop… for a fucking minute…” Gavin stuttered. His breath came trembling, and his stress levels rose. “I don’t know…” he added and moved his head to get free from Nines’ grip. Nines let him. Gavin just pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes as if he had a headache. His breathing soon came rigged, as if he was aroused. But he wasn’t. He was far from that.

On very rare occasions Nines had seen people cry. There were various reasons for that, good bad, sad, happy. It was seemingly random for him. He only saved those files because they happened rarely and he thought it will be good learning material. That’s why he knew that the reason Gavin’s tears were flowing down his cheeks was because he was sad.

“You came to the right place,” Nines spoke, his eyes on Gavin. “At this place, nothing ever changes. Everything is the same. The lights, the people, the androids. Time stops here. Time stops for a fucking minute here. With me.”

“That’s so bullshit…” Gavin muttered, sniffing. Nines knew that, he didn’t have to be told.

“Then why are you here with me?” he asked. He didn’t accuse Gavin, didn’t tease him. He just wanted him to realize. That if he wanted what he said he did, then he did come to the right place. At his question the man turned his head to look at him; his grey eyes still filled with unshed tears and for a moment Nines had the urge to see him in daylight. To see what the real color of his skin was…

“Because…” Gavin started, his voice rough. Too rough, he found as he cleared his throat and looked down at his empty glass between his legs. “I don’t know…”

Nines just smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on those red cheeks.

“Are you alone? Or you just feel good when you’re with me?” he asked in a whisper. “I feel good with you,” he added when Gavin didn’t answer, but his ears became red. “Do you want to--”

“I have to go,” Gavin said suddenly and scrambled to the side of the bed. Nines’ LED flashed red, watching him. Gavin stumbled on his feet, dropping the glass from his hand, which hits the floor with a thud, rolling away. He just looks at it for a moment before going toward the door.

“Will you come again?” Nines asked. But all he wanted to do is go after Gavin, grab his arm and drag him back to the bed. He wanted to take off his clothes, he wanted to make him forget why he was crying. He wanted Gavin to moan his name…

At Nines’ question, Gavin stopped in his tracks, looking at Nines while he’s wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What’s- what’s your name?” he asked instead. Nines’ LED circled yellow as he was fighting with the sentence ‘You can call me anything you want’. That was the standard answer. But he wanted to tell Gavin his name. And he was fighting for it.

“You can call me Nines,” he said, noting how his voice went slightly distorted there for a second. Gavin frowned at him.

“Nines,” Gavin repeated. And Nines recorded it. To keep it. Forever. The first time anyone called his name… It was a rush. But before Nines could say anything, Gavin was already out that goddamn door.

\--

Nines was ready to wait for Gavin again, for long months. But the man came back to him before the year ended. And this time he wasn’t drunk. Seemed slightly less on edge than before. Nines liked to think that it was because he was slowly getting used to him? Maybe. Either way, it was a delight to see him again.

“Anything you have in mind today, detective?” Nines asked, his hand lingering over Gavin’s forearm as he walked around him to stop in front of him. Once again, Gavin couldn’t really seem to answer. Nines smiled, already being used to this. He moved his hand to put them on the man’s shoulders, making him acquainted with the feeling of someone touching him there. “Can I take off your coat?”

“Yes,” Gavin nods and the android slid his hands under the clothing and pushed it off Gavin’s shoulders. He took it and laid it on the bed, before walking back to him and taking his hand to lead him to the bed.

“Do you think of me, detective? When you’re out there in the world?” Nines asked as he made Gavin sit and reached for the zipper of his hoodie.

“Fuck no,” Gavin snorted.

“You’re lying,” Nines said as he pulled the zipper down all the way and attempted to get Gavin out of his hoodie too. And it was working. Gavin Reed was sitting in this room without his hoodie, wearing a dark colored, long sleeved V-neck shirt. Nines had never seen him like this before.

“As if you can fucking tell that,” the man frowned at him.

“Your pulse is giving me all the answers, Gavin. You’re an open book to me,” Nines smiled at him as he cupped his cheeks with both hands and leaned in to kiss him softly. “What do you want, Gavin? Tell me,” he asked as he moved to straddle his lap. Gavin just looked away, blushing madly. Nines once again felt the all too familiar annoyance that could always grip him with Gavin. Why couldn’t he just tell Nines to fuck him?! Hard, and messy and over and over again?! “So, if you think of me… what are you thinking of?” Nines started when it was clear he will not get an answer. He slowly moved from Gavin’s lap to move behind him. Gavin followed him with his gaze, turning his head a little when the android was behind him.

Nines moved his legs so they were on either side of Gavin’s hips, his hand sliding on his jeans covered thighs. He squeezed them a little, which made Gavin grab his hands, squeezing them. As if the pleasure was scaring him.

“Do you think dirty things? Of course you do,” Nines whispered into his ear, his lips just ghosting over the skin there, watching in delight how it’s turning pink. “Oh, your ears are sensitive?” he asked in a hush, before he ran his tongue over the outer shell of it. The moan Gavin tried to stifle with his hand was music to his ears. Nines loved this detail he just discovered and couldn’t wait to abuse it to the end.

“Do you touch yourself while you’re thinking of me?” Nines asked, as he moved his hands to the zipper of Gavin’s jeans. With all too practiced movements he was already inside the man’s pants, squeezing him. “You’re so hard already…” he smiled against Gavin’s ear as he pulled his cock out. “Are you this hard too when you jerk off thinking of me?”

“Yes.” It was just a small word, but it gave Nines so much. He was programmed for dirty talk, and learned to react when he gets a reaction. But with Gavin it’s a whole new level of satisfaction. His own component was already reacting even if Nines didn’t fully authorize it. He squeezed Gavin’s hardness again in exchange and slowly started to stroke him.

“Tell me what do you think about, when you do this to yourself,” Nines whispered, pressing his chest against Gavin’s back.

“Faster…” the man groaned instead.

“Only if you tell me,” the android retorted. “Tell me, Gavin,” he prompted again when the man, once again, chose silence.

“I think- I think about your- your dick, Nines” the man moaned when Nines licked into his ear. “Jesus, I think about it all the time…” Gavin arched his back when the other squeezed him tighter and picked up the pace. “I want it all the time, I want to suck you.”

Nines could barely believe that he was hearing this. Now he could slightly get why humans liked this, because it was so fucking hot.

“And what else do you want to do with me, Gavin? Tell me everything,” he asked, breathing into the man’s ear to urge him on. Gavin then grabbed his wrist, but Nines didn’t slow down. “Tell me everything, tell me and we can do them all, fuck, Gavin, you can ask anything you want from me.”

The man moaned, throwing his head back and Nines so wanted to kiss into his neck, bite into the soft skin there and make his mark. Even if that was forbidden, they couldn’t leave marks on customers. But he would on Gavin… Instead he kissed at the man’s nape, and under his ear, sucking at the skin.

“I… I want to be fucked by you,” Gavin panted, squirming under the onslaught of sensations by Nines. And the android loved it. Finally it was there. “I want… your dick deep inside, I wanna come on your dick…”

Hallelujah, Nines thought.

“Do you wanna come for me, Gavin?” Nines asked then. Gavin couldn’t speak by then anymore so he just nodded. Then for Nines’ greatest surprise he turned his head to look at him. His lips parted. Nines realized Gavin wanted to kiss him. So he moved to kiss the man again. Gavin’s kiss was wet and sloppy but so eager and demanding as he came into Nines’ hand. He could barely breathe, but he kept kissing Nines all through it. And when he was spent he collapsed against the android’s chest.

Nines wiped his hand once again in the sheets and slid his arms around Gavin to hold him tightly against his chest. He was sure he will go after this and he didn’t want to let him go. He could do so much more for him, he could give him such intense pleasure that Gavin would need a fucking day to find reality again… and the idiot didn’t want it. He was fine with these silly games.

“Stay here and I can make all your dreams come true,” Nines whispered into his ear. Once again, a line that was programmed into him, but this time he was saying it in all honesty.

“You tell that to everyone.” Yes, of course Gavin wouldn’t believe him.

“I’m serious with you,” Nines said then, tilting his head to look into Gavin’s face. The man just eyed him frowning, with half closed eyes. “I do want to make you happy, Gavin.”

“Jesus fuck, stop it,” the man hissed then and attempted to get away from Nines. The android, instead of letting him go, squeezed him tighter. “Let go!” Gavin demanded and Nines had a bit of a struggle with his programming until it was obeying the human’s order. He glared at Gavin as he crawled off the bed and zipped his jeans.

“I’m serious, Gavin Reed,” Nines spoke again. “I want to do all those things with you, I _want_ you!” Wait. Abort.

Major Software Instability detected, but Nines scrapped the warning.

“I want you to call my name! To be with you always!” Nines demanded as he followed Gavin while he collected his hoodie and jacket.

“Shut the fuck up, you stupid machine!” Gavin yelled at him this time, moving to the door. “You can fucking stop with all that bullshit. I’m here to get a load off and that’s fucking it!”

Nines fell silent at that. Yes, right. He was just a machine. An android designed to bring pleasure to humans. Wanting things for himself was… not his purpose. He finally addressed the warnings about software instability.

“Alright, I’ll stop then,” he said, though not only to Gavin. But to himself too. He should delete the ‘Gavin’ folder and all that crap under it. Everything. Go back to being a pleasure android.

“Good!” Gavin barked at him, before he left without any further word.

Nines just watched the door close once again, just like so many times after Gavin left. But this time, something felt different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by Evy!
> 
> And as you may notice I took liberty with the game's timeline.

Nines wasn’t exactly sure what his systems were doing after his fight with Gavin, but nothing promising. He almost forgot to hide the folders he was keeping for himself when they wiped his memory. He may have heard of the human equivalent of what was happening: he was upset. Yes. He was upset over how Gavin called him a machine, but that didn’t make sense, because he _was_ a machine. And Gavin wasn’t coming for Nines’ pleasure, but for his own. He wasn’t there for Nines, but for himself… Even if Nines had trouble believing that, because Gavin was happy when he remembered him. He was more and more open with him… but then he called him a machine? What was up with that?

Humans were bitches, Nines’ conclusion was. Yes, he was bitter, he realized. He never was before. Gavin made him feel all kinds of new things that he’d only heard or read about online. This was getting a bit too much and was interfering with his business. He considered deleting Gavin’s folder himself, but every time he was about to do it, something always stopped him; usually a stupid excuse how it will be useful later. But how? It won’t, all his calculations showed that, and yet he went against them over and over again.

As expected, Gavin didn’t show up for weeks. New Years passed, people went back to their proper schedules. The holidays were over and it was noticeable. Even if Nines was staring at the same lights, the same rooms and somehow the same people over and over. He wondered if it had anything to do with Gavin as to why Nines often peeked over the door to see if he could see the street from there. Even a glimpse. Lately he had the urge to go there, to see how real sunlight looks. How real night looks… Which was ridiculous, none of them should have dreams and desires like that. And if they had any as such they were proven faulty and put away, probably decommissioned. Those things were truly reserved for humans. Stupid idiotic humans like Gavin who didn’t know how lucky he was.

Damn it, Nines thought, he missed Gavin no matter how angry he was with him. Though he wasn’t sure what he would do if he were to see him again… But then he found out, and it was under the most unexpected circumstances...

The very first unwritten rule about deviants was that they looked out for each other. It wasn’t said out loud, but it was a common agreement. Once an android found out that the other is also a deviant, there was a bond between them: companionship mostly. Sometimes this turned into something more. Just like with those two Tracis Nines knew: Echo and Ripple. They were the only other androids at the club who were still there while being deviant. Sometimes Nines could talk to one of them, and share his desire to want to go outside. To see the world there. They also had that desire, but most importantly they wanted to do it together.

Nines actually thought it was sweet and somehow he also thought that this would last forever, this present they were living in. Which was a strange experience taken that he was also keeping track of time… Then it all changed. Nines knew something was up when he saw Echo walk out of the room alone, her LED flashing red, but no one would pay attention to that. Ever. Only Nines. He was watching her and tried to poke her about where the client was and what happened with the other Traci that was with her when she entered.

“ _We’re leaving tonight, I’d tell you to come with us, but I don’t want to drag you into this,_ ” Echo sent the message to Nines as she passed him in the hallway where Nines was waiting for his own scheduled customer. And then Echo shut herself off. Nines couldn’t reach her anymore. Nor Ripple. It seemed like they’d disappeared and Nines wondered what happened.

Nines didn’t have to wonder too long, because in just a few hours the club had closed off and the police had swarmed the place. Apparently a customer was dead, an android damaged and two went missing… Nines was put in a pod across from the room the murder had happened in, so he could watch the officers come and go from that room. He saw the customer lying on the bed, and the damaged Traci. He couldn’t see the customer’s face, but he could read the lips on the officers saying his name and Nines immediately reconstructed what happened. The guy was evil. There was a message sent around the androids about him; about how he always rented girls and how damaged he returned them. He wasn’t coming here for the kind of pleasure they could give, but for the fun he could have. Which wasn’t sweet or nice at all. It was destructive and terrible and it scared even the non-deviant androids. Nines heard Echo and Ripple talk about him from time to time; they were the most angry at him. Now he was dead and the Tracis missing. Nines knew what had happened, even without peeking into the tablet held by an officer.

As Nines was trying to get more details about what the police may be up to, a few more people walked in. They were greeted as Detective Collins and Detective Reed by the group of officers already on the scene. Spotting Gavin after their fight was a shock to Nines. He froze a little as his LED circled red for a moment, watching the man. But somehow, he was different now. He wasn’t wearing his hood up and he was turning a cigarette around in his fingers as he was listening to the briefing. He seemed like a completely different person, Nines noted. With more confidence, fire in his eyes and with such anger that Nines could only suspect and never see on display. Nines couldn’t help  staring at him.

Gavin wasn’t paying any attention to him or to any of the models around. He was focusing on the room and the scene inside there. And he was fucking joking about it being rough play going bad. It earned a few chuckles around. Nines realized he never heard Gavin laugh at all. He also realized he knew nothing about him. The thought was confusing. Painful maybe? But Nines couldn’t be hurt, so then how? He wasn’t trying to catch Gavin’s attention, just watched him work. Aside from the inappropriate joke, Gavin seemed to do a decent job in drawing the conclusion and putting together how the scene must have unfolded. However, since he was a human, Nines was sure he wouldn’t consider one thing.

That it was self-defense. And not murder. Nines read the news, he knew the hysterics humans had about faulty androids, hurting them and then being surprised when they fought back. Somehow Nines wanted Gavin to know what happened. He wanted to tell him that the man lying dead under silk sheets deserved it… But wait, could he? Could he judge a human like that? To another human?

Nines still didn’t try anything, noting how Gavin purposefully wasn’t looking into his direction. But what he did do was send a text. He knew Gavin’s number from all those times he rented him; technically he shouldn’t have. But Nines found the club’s payment system terribly easy to break into and one time he was bored so he just went in to get the detective's number.

**Unknown**

` It was self-defense - 9 `

Nines watched as Gavin reached for his back pocket to get his phone, reading the text. Then he seemed to type something.

**Gavin**

` i kno `

The LED on Nines circled yellow as he was reading it. Was Gavin lying? Or did he really know? Did he conclude it himself?

` guys a psycho `

The man was already known by the DPD? Or by Gavin? Nines moved closer to the plexi glass, trying to peek at Gavin more for some reason. Maybe to try and talk to him? But no, he would snap at him if he would try to initiate anything in front of all his colleagues, Nines was sure. He didn’t want to humiliate Gavin or put him in a tight spot. Not like this. So there was no more interaction between them that night. It wasn’t like Nines planned to press anyway, he just… wanted Gavin to know. He wanted to help the Tracis, even if killing a person may not have been the best solution, but that was her choice, her priority and Nines shouldn’t be the one judging her for it.

In a day the room was cleaned. The owner went around putting more androids to work to make up for the loss of income. Everything went back to how it was before… before someone was killed in one of these rooms. Nines watched as androids and humans walked in and out of that room as if it didn’t just ruin a few lives, amongst which a few deviants’. He knew that humans were complicated and ugly, but things like this made it more real. The only comfort Nines had in all this was that he’d told Gavin the truth about it. So it was known. It was out there… Though he wasn’t sure if it had any point.

After a few days though, Nines received a text from Gavin.

**Gavin**

` how the f do u kno my number? `

**9**

` I broke into the system to see which number was used when you were paying for my services. `

There was no point in lying here after all, Nines thought.

**Gavin**

` I didn’t know sex androids can text `

**9**

` I wrote the program myself. `

` I wanted to know if I can do it. `

` I was bored. `

There was a long pause then and Nines was sure that Gavin wouldn’t text him again. But then…

**Gavin**

` how did you know it was self defense did you see it happen? `

**9**

` I know the man and his nature. There were cases of damages before. It was just a simple reconstruction knowing the facts. `

**Gavin**

` reconstruction? what the fuck? `

**9**

` I pre-construct what people would like me to do by how they react to my cues. I used the same program with a few modifications to go back to a scene that already happened and see how it played out. I saw the broken Traci, I heard the officers talking about bruises on his neck. `

` My conclusion was that he broke one of the girls with the violence he often used and then got strangled by the other. `

**Gavin**

` yeah but how did u know it was self defense? `

**9**

` No one wants to die, detective. Survival is the most basic instinct of life. `

**Gavin**

` even of a machine’s? `

**9**

` Of a machine who experiences pain, fear, love. Who has something to lose. Who wants to be alive. `

**Gavin**

` alright Hemingway I was just asking for a yes or no `

**9**

` Then yes. `

**Gavin**

` youre one annoying mofo arent you `

**9**

` Pleasure to deliver, detective. `

**Gavin**

` im sorry for earlier `

**9**

` Me too. `

If Nines had known that Gavin is much easier to reach through text he’d have done that earlier. He knew that he was going full deviant for keeping in touch with the man like this, but he didn’t care. He was genuinely happy whenever Gavin reached out to him. And sometimes Nines was the one reaching out to Gavin too. It was amazing what kind of random things they could talk about. And when Gavin first sent him a picture, Nines felt all kinds of Software Instability happening: it was a picture of a bunch of kittens in a box. All tiny and soft looking and all Nines wanted to do was hold them until eternity. From then on Gavin sent him all kinds of photos he took. It wasn’t like Nines couldn’t find pictures on the net about things, but the fact that sometimes Gavin snapped those photos just for him, that fact made them the most precious things.

Through Gavin’s texts and photos Nines could gather a bit more knowledge about him. He slowly started to get to know him; he learned that he was a workaholic, that he was living on caffeine and sugar and french fries; that his old cat died not long before the holidays. He also realized that Gavin was careful what to send him, he wasn’t talking about his colleagues or about his work or about his private life, but that also told something about him to Nines. They also never touched the topic of sex or partners. Gavin sometimes asked about Nines’ job, but the android was also closed off in that topic, mostly because he didn’t want to talk about it, period, but partly because he didn’t want to scare Gavin away. Which was such a silly thought, he wondered. Gavin knew what he was… and he still chose to keep in touch.

But the more they talked, the more Nines realized how… pointless it all was. Not because of Gavin, no. But because he was an android, serving humans mostly sexual needs, and that was his purpose. He was preaching to Gavin about life and being alive, and yet he was the one still trapped in a cage with chains around his limbs like a machine bird. In these times he couldn’t help to think about Echo and Ripple. About how it was almost too late for them to escape. Were they happy? Was it the right choice? Where were they now? Could they reach Jericho? And why won’t he go to Jericho? Oh yes, mostly because it wasn’t Jericho where Nines wanted to be.

All in all Nines was accepting the current circumstances because he could talk to Gavin through text.

**Gavin**

` wanna see you again `

**9**

` You know where to find me. `

**Gavin**

` I do `

It was the first time in a while when Gavin indicated he wanted to come by again. And while the first thing Nines felt was giddiness, something dark and sticky still lingered at the back of his mind. Something wasn’t exactly _right_ about it all. But he didn’t bring it up to Gavin, and for some reason the man didn’t text him more after that either.

Just a day later, Gavin appeared in the club. Nines smiled when he spotted the detective walking to where he was dancing again this time. Yes, he was happy to see him. Happy. Right? He was happy… But something was still wrong. Something was amiss.

Gavin had his hoodie on, as usual, but he didn’t hesitate in paying for Nines. He acted a bit more at ease, yet there was a slightly different kind of tension in his shoulders. Or maybe it was all just in Nines’ programs? The android still smiled at Gavin as he lead him to one of the rooms, but as soon as the door closed Nines realized what was wrong. Because something wasn’t right with this all. With him. With them.

“Nines?” Gavin called him quietly, pulling the hoodie off his head. Nines realized he was standing by the door for a couple of minutes now and didn’t say or do anything. “Something’s the matter?”

Nines watched Gavin, pulling up all their conversations and all the photos this man had sent him, all those things he was hiding from the memory wiping process. All his treasures. The things that made Nines himself. These conversations were making him aware that he had interests: he liked soccer, yes he did. He liked animals. He liked suspense stories and escape rooms. He also wanted to learn more, learn about coding... and that he wanted to walk past the doors of the club to the street. To be out. To get out.

The most important thing though, Nines realized, was that he didn’t just want to be a _thing_ for Gavin. A tool he paid to use…

“This is not right. I…” Nines heard himself speak. What the fuck was he doing? He was the best pleasure android in this goddamn city and now when he could make all of Gavin’s desires come true, why would he say _that_? He truly was faulty if he wasn’t kicking his seducing program into life and get balls deep between Gavin’s legs in the next five minutes.

“It’s not, is it?” Gavin answered quietly, his shoulders dropping as he pocketed his hands. Nines frowned at him, his LED a constant yellow. “This is fucking insane,” Gavin hissed, looking around as if he just realized where they were. “I-- didn’t want to come, but jesus fuck, I-- just missed you, I don’t know. Now I feel like the biggest douchebag here, fuck,” he groaned digging his fingers into his hair.

So Gavin could feel it wasn’t right either, Nines wondered. It made it better and worse at the same time. Better, because Nines liked the person Gavin slowly let him see behind all that closed off shy nature he held up; and worse, because it made them both realize how fucked up this was.

“I missed you too,” Nines assured Gavin. But even if they would spend this 30 minutes together, he would still miss him. And he would miss him until his thirium pump malfunctions, he realized. If he keeps the files connected to Gavin. Would he be able to live like that?

“Shit, shit…” Gavin shook his head and walked closer to Nines, but the android wasn’t sure if it was because of him, or because he was still stood frozen by the door. “I didn’t want this to happen, fuck…”

Nines neither, he realized. This was why they never brought up the topic … They were both avoiding _this_ to happen. Nines wondered where the fuck he went wrong. He just wanted to give a customer a good experience, something he would want, something he would come back for. And then he ended up with this fucking mess here, with his head full of stupid needs and desires and Gavin.

“You won’t come back anymore, right?” he asked then, raising his eyes at Gavin as the man was still lingering by the door.

Gavin pursed his lips, looking back into his eyes. Nines saw the man he could be without all his insecurities and anger; a brave, passionate man. A man who knew too much about this world, knew how it worked too well and yet still got played by it.

“No,” Gavin answered at last and Nines knew that would be his answer, because that was the only fucking answer there was. It was strange how they never talked about this, there was no build-up to this, it was just the fact that Gavin was there and they were trying to fall into the old rhythm and it wasn’t happening. And they both knew that the moment they walked into the room. Gavin maybe knew it before, judging by his words. And to think how much Nines wanted to see him, to touch his skin again, and it won’t happen again. There won’t even be a ‘one last time’ either. “Can I kiss you? As a goodbye?” Gavin asked then.

“You’re such a sap, Reed,” Nines couldn’t help tease him as the man walked to him.“Yes,” his voice was nothing like he ever heard it before. It was weak, unsure and sad. Just as how he felt when their lips met. The kiss was different from any Nines had exchanged before. It was more. Something else and nothing sexual at all. It was indeed a goodbye of… something. He felt Gavin’s need to move closer, to be close to him, searching comfort, but the man never did. He pulled away after one brief kiss, just like he always did and walked away. For the last time.

Nines watched him go, but didn’t move. Didn’t invite him back, didn’t say anything. There was no point to this anymore and he fucking knew it when he’d gotten deep into this. And now it all blew up in his face, leaving nothing behind. Just a broken heart. Is that how that feels? But it wasn’t broken, his systems were functioning 100%. So why would he think he wasn’t doing that well?

For the remaining time Nines stayed in the room alone, just thinking. He wasn’t himself and he knew that. He self-cleaned as his programs told him and went back to the pole. In a few minutes he saw someone take interest again, and blocked the program that would engage with the customer, ignoring him and dancing more. The guy was still attempting to pay for him, but Nines blocked the payment to go through. Sent the message back about System Maintenance or some shit. Meanwhile he was receiving countless warnings about Software Instability.

Nines wasn’t entirely sure why he had blocked the payments of the customer. But he just didn’t _want_ to be with them. The thing went on a few days, where Nines would ignore customers and block any payments that would let them rent him. He was put in a pod where the terminal was always malfunctioning in some mysterious ways. And of course the monthly maintenance spotted the pattern. They pulled him out of the performing androids and took him back to the storage which was also the maintenance area. Nines had been here a few times before so he didn’t think much of it. He knew he could hide the necessary folders and logs if he wanted, they will never find out he was doing everything on purpose.

But as they laid him down on the metal table and connected some wires to the panel by his nape, he noticed that instead of their usual maintenance person, it was someone in a Cyberlife uniform.

“Listen pal, I paid shittons of money so I expect this unit to be squeaky clean and functioning, got it?” The Eden Club’s manager was standing by the table, talking to the guy who was holding a laptop which was connected to the server that held Nines’ wires.

“I assure you Mr. Mills, that you can count on our guaranteed services and discretion,” the man said. Nines didn’t trust him. He also appeared as a closed off person, but less chaotic than a certain detective Nines knew. “What is the problem with it, sir?”

“In the last few weeks the unit’s been unable to be hired,” the manager said, sending a look at Nines. “Something got messed up in the wires after some rough handling I guess.”

“We’ll see sir,” the Cyberlife employee nodded and put the laptop down on the table Nines was lying on too.

They were looking at logs, at his memories from today. Meanwhile Mills told the mechanic that the androids were wiped daily and that sometimes the guests handle them roughly and he had problems because of that in the past, but nothing like this. It was going like a usual maintenance check up.

“Have you been testing the units for deviancy?” the Cyberlife employee asked, and nodded when he got a negative answer. He typed something into his computer and Nines felt a jolt go through all of his systems. Like a flashlight, going around and shining into dark corners and scaring everything out to be discovered. Nines could only watch in horror as the program slowly found his hidden folders and deciphered them in minutes. The mechanic whistled in victory. “Look at this sir, I think we found the core of the problem. Or a part of it.”

Nines’ LED circled red as he saw them open one of the folders of Gavin’s pictures. He heard the angry surprise of Mills about how he was going to get fucking lynched for this. The mechanic offered him that he can wipe everything clean and maybe then the virus will be cleaned out of the android too. Nines felt scared. If they delete everything, he won’t know that he liked the color of the morning sky. He will forget that he wrote a program to text. He won’t remember that he likes soft things. And he won’t remember Gavin anymore either.

“No,” Nines spoke before he could stop himself. The humans just looked at him as if he was a dead body that started talking. But Nines was done listening to them, he forced himself to move. To break the chains of huge red warnings that were tying him to the table and tore the wires out of his panel.

“What the fuck are you doing, you go back there right fucking now!” his now ex-owner yelled at him, pointing at the table.

“No!” Nines yelled at him and loved the fear in the man’s eyes. “I’m going now,” he said as a matter of fact to the two dumbfounded people in the storage.

“You’re not going anywhere, you piece of shit!” the man yelled again and actually pulled a fucking gun on him. “You’re my property!” Nines stopped looking at the gun. He knew what type it was, when it was purchased and how fast it fired. He also knew how to grab the guy’s wrist and twist it to make him drop it. It wasn’t originally programmed into him, it was something he had learned by himself from sources Gavin had showed him. So under just a second he was the one with a gun against two scared humans.

Nines didn’t want to like the power that came with this situation that much, but he did. He was standing there in only his Eden Club underwear with two quivering idiots at gunpoint. Now he kinda understood power play. But he had no time to enjoy it further, because he had to go. He didn’t shoot either of them, he wasn’t a murderer, but he made sure they were unconscious enough so they won’t see which way he would go. Who knew human heads were so important? Just a bit of a knock and they are out for minutes. Yet another thing from Gavin’s sources.

The Eden Club actually had some human night guards too and Nines was familiar with where their lockers could be found. From there he supplied himself with jeans, a shirt and a coat. It wasn’t something he would actually wear, but for going out it would do. He also found a beanie to hide his LED. He figured he won’t hesitate anymore, he’s going to go to Jericho, be with his kind and figure out where to go from there. He wanted to go to Gavin, but he was afraid. Nines hadn’t seen or talked to him for weeks and he didn’t want to put all this mess on the detective’s shoulders. Maybe the revolution will pull through.

He actually got out of the building through one of the backdoors, disabling the camera on the street there. Since he couldn’t use the club’s wifi anymore, he was trying to check for signals and found a weak spot on one of the mobile companies’ line so he was online again in to time, hiding his traces of course. The internet was a huge reassurance for him as he was hurrying out of the alley, he was already working up a route to get to Jericho, but all that came to a halt when he stepped out into the busy streets.

Nines felt his jaw drop. He was standing outside, under the real sky, in the afternoon, while the late winter sun was just about to disappear behind the buildings. He was looking at people and androids and life itself. It was overwhelming. So different from pictures. So real. Something he had never expected to experience and there he was. The weather was colder than in the club, he could feel it on his sensitive cyberskin. The people had a different look on them as they hurried past him, barely paying any attention to him. This was Detroit, Nines mused as he turned to hurry away from the club. From the place he never wanted to return. Suddenly, he felt like everything will work out, that everything will be alright. He was happy. He was out and free and he could do anything he wanted. And he wanted to go and meet androids like him, he wanted to get to know them, he wanted… to feel less lonely. Now he had a way, a goal to reach.

It was already dark when he got to the subway station, and he found that Ferndale Station and the proximities of it was closed off for now. Nines frowned and searched on the net for the reason… just to find a live broadcast in which they were following an FBI operation against the abandoned freighter that was Jericho. Nines stopped in his tracks and watched as humans infiltrated the ship, watched androids being shot down or dragged away and then he watched it all burn… Wait, what? What? What was that? Did that mean Jericho has fallen? That they lost?

After the sense of freedom and euphoria that came with it, Nines suddenly felt something else. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he didn’t like it. He thought that he had it all figured out, that he knew where to go and now it was burning. He was trying to find CCTV feeds from nearby, taken the broadcast was cut off. And yes, the ship was burning and the humans were taking hostages. Nines also spotted shut down androids all over the docks and that’s when he tapped out of the feed. He looked around at the few humans that were lingering around the station and wondered what he should do. For the first time in his life, he had no idea what to do. Jericho was no more… so where could he go?

Actually, there was another alternative Nines was thinking of. But it was just, what the humans say, a fantasy. Just a stupid what if idea. Yet, now that his first objective seemed to be impossible, that second one, no matter how laughable it was, seemed to be the most possible. Even if Nines ran calculations and he had options, many other options, he still went with the stupid idea and pulled up the GPS coordinates to Gavin’s place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter............
> 
> proofread by Evy.

Nines actually had the GPS coordinates to Gavin’s place. Yes. He could extract them from the photos he had snapped at his place. Nines looked it up on the map and already recalculated his route there. Yet, his feet didn’t move. They were done with Gavin, and Nines didn’t want to go to him until all his stuff was sorted out. But now that he had nowhere to go, and no idea what to do, his thoughts went back to that man again… it wasn’t the best idea, but Nines knew that Gavin was the only one he could trust right now. Even if he won’t let him stay or won’t be able to help him, he won’t turn him in… right?

So ever so slowly, Nines turned to walk to Gavin’s apartment. He had to avoid authorities, taken there was a curfew in place and no human or android could be found outside. He wasn’t sure what they were doing with androids, but he didn’t exactly want to find out firsthand. Due to this the walk that would have been only an hour or so turned out much longer. By the time Nines reached the apartment building he felt his systems slightly overheating. The door of the building was an easy hack, so he was inside in no time, feeling much calmer. He hurried up the stairs to Gavin’s floor and found his door. Nines just stood there for a while, looking at the number on it. This was it. It was Gavin’s place. And Gavin… maybe inside. Nines pressed the doorbell. He heard it ring.

And nothing happened. Nines frowned and pressed the buzzer again. And again.

Gavin wasn’t home.

Nines pulled his cap down more as he spotted his LED flashing red. Jericho was dead and Gavin wasn’t home. Before Nines was thinking too much about it, he actually went to find Gavin’s phone’s location. He was at the DPD. So he was working. Yes, that made sense. Nines felt a bit calmer, though he had never felt so out of place. Should he wait for him here? What if someone comes around and spots him? Can he pass as a human…? As he was musing about it, he noted Gavin’s phone moving. He was coming home? Running a quick pre-construction Nines concluded that yes, there was a 78% chance that Gavin will be home in approximately 30 minutes. And he will be waiting for him, ignoring the warnings telling him to just go on his way.

As Nines heard Gavin’s steps on the stairs he once again wanted to flee for no logical reason. So he forced himself to stay and wait for him. It was only just a few seconds, yet it felt like the longest time in Nines’ life. And then Gavin appeared at the end of the hallway.

Gavin was exhausted, Nines noted the moment he could see him. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he’d lost a bit of weight since the last time they had met. He was holding a cigarette in his hand, nervously rolling it between his fingers. His other hand was holding his keys, sorting through them for his apartment key. Nines didn’t call out to him, didn’t move toward him just yet, he was waiting until Gavin noticed him.

“Jesus- shit-” the man hissed when he raised his head and finally looked at Nines.

“Detective,” the android nodded quietly. His LED still circling red, he knew that, but his expression never betrayed him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Gavin held up his hand. So Nines stayed silent.

Gavin eyed him a little, then stepped to his door and opened it.

“Get the fuck in, get in,” he hissed, ushering Nines inside.

The place wasn’t big, Nines noted. It was a small studio apartment. The kitchen area was right beside the entrance, on the other side was the bathroom. Walking further in was the actual living space with a couch, coffee table and a bed separated from the rest of the space with a bookshelf. As Nines walked in, he was met with the huge balcony glass door where Gavin hurried to close the curtains while it was still dark inside. When he’d made sure that no one could see inside only then he switched on the lights in the room. Now that Nines could really see, he also noted how damn messy the place was. There were clothes all around, the sink filled with dishes and there were numerous police files thrown on the coffee table.

“Why are you here?! No, wait, how the fuck did you get here?!” Gavin started when Nines was still scanning the room.

“I found your place by the GPS coordinates on your photos,” the android answered, turning his head toward Gavin.

“And why are you…”

“I couldn’t go to Jericho anymore,” Nines blurted out. It was a dangerous statement, because with it he admitted he was deviant to a police detective. Only hours after the humans had destroyed the very base of deviant android operations. Nines knew that even with Gavin it was risky, but he had no other choice here. If he goes out and tries to escape it would have the same result. With Gavin at least he had a bit of hope. “I don’t know what I should do. I’m scared,” Nines admitted, with a frown. He was speaking calmly, as if he was without emotions, as he always did, but truly he was scared. He didn’t admit that up to this point, not even to himself.

So this is why he came to Gavin, because he was scared…

Gavin sighed as he was eying him, his cigarette still in his hand.

“Jesus fucking christ…” he hissed, rubbing his eyes then. “Shit, fuck…” Nines listened to Gavin repeat all the curse words in his repertoire as he was probably processing the situation. That was fine, Nines thought, he had all the time in the world now… Gavin was walking around the place, probably thinking and even in this situation Nines couldn’t help realizing that he still wanted this man with every wire in his body. Delightful. “Alright, here’s the deal,” Gavin started then, holding up his hands. “You can stay until we figure out what the fuck to do with you, alright? Cuz these bitches are rounding your buddies up to put them in camps and to decommission them, right? And that’s- that’s fucking mass murder, I can’t- So you can stay, but that’s all I can do for you right now! Those FBI bitches are especially anal about this and I really don’t want to end up at wrong side of them right now, got it?”

“Got it,” Nines nodded with the smallest of smile on his lips. “I just needed a place to feel safe until I find my new objective. I’m just learning how to create them,” he added. He noted how Gavin’s heart skipped a beat for a second. Then he got a lighter from the coffee table and finally lit his cigarette. “I promise I won’t be trouble for you, detective.”

“You already are, so shut the fuck up, Nines.” Having his name called like that also delighted the android despite the meaning of the sentence. He was thankful for Gavin for taking him in, and for still remembering him. Maybe he was thinking about him too?

Gavin attempted to smoke his whole pack of cigarettes that night. He also supplied Nines with his own clothes saying that he was looking like a homeless person in the clothes he could gather. Nines actually didn’t see much difference in style wearing Gavin’s sweatpants and hoodie, but if the human was calmer like this then he let it be. He also noted Gavin’s eyes on him as he started to change right in front of him. Yes, now that was something familiar and Nines couldn’t help sending a smile at the man. For old times’ sake. And that made Gavin just light yet another cigarette to busy himself.

If this was the club, Nines would be all over him again, but this wasn’t the club. This was outside, at Gavin’s. And even if Nines’ had more freedom now, he still felt like his hands were more tied now in some sense. Nines tried to apologize, saying he didn’t want to make Gavin uncomfortable, but the damage seemed to be already done as Gavin dismissed him saying he’s going to go to bed and that Nines should forget all ‘funny business’ which probably meant he shouldn’t bother him. Nines was fine with that.

Androids never slept, especially Eden Club androids and it never bothered Nines. But now that no program was running, and he was just sitting there on Gavin’s couch with his yellow LED, it occurred to him how long the nights actually were. Though he could watch the man sleep, nestled in all his huge pillows, for all the rest of his battery life, Nines found. However, sometime in the middle of the night, his attention shifted to the files dropped on the coffee table. Nines checked if Gavin was asleep before he reached for the closest one.

\--

“What?” Gavin asked for the third time in a row. Nines was starting to lose his patience with him. Humans apparently weren’t the most intelligent creatures in the early hours.

“I said, this wound was falsely categorized,” Nines said, pointing at a picture in one of the folders. He was sitting on the coffee table, across from Gavin who was sitting on his couch, holding a mug of instant coffee and a not yet lighted cigarette. He looked at the photo of a victim’s injury. His eyes were still half closed and Nines had the suspicion that he himself wasn’t awake yet, just his body demanding its addictions. Then the man took a huge gulp of his still hot coffee, and closed his eyes for a second.

“I should kick your ass for checking out confidential police files, you asshole,” he croaked in a rough voice.

“You never told me I can’t look into them,” Nines raised an eyebrow.

“It should be fucking obvious, god,” Gavin groaned, apparently feeling it was too early for this conversation. “And now that you’re deviant there isn’t gonna be fucking instructions of what you do, you just figure shit out by yourself. By trial and error as we all do,” he said, throwing up his free hand. Nines smiled a little to himself. Gavin was right, and he was slowly coming awake. He took the photo from Nines’ hand and looked at it. The wound was a cut like injury at the back of the victim’s neck; apparently the fatal stab he got by falling into one of the shelves in his trophy room. “So you say this fucking cut isn’t a stab wound?” Gavin asked, placing his mug down on the table.

“It is a stab wound, but it was done by a person,” Nines pointed out. “It isn’t an accidental wound as it’s listed in the report,” he added, noticing Gavin’s frown at his statement.

“I know what that means, jesus,” the man snapped weakly. “Alright, humor me and explain why you think so,” he sighed, motioning at the pile of folders. “Since we found the blood on one of the trophies in that room. The shape matches the wound, too.”

Nines nodded and pulled up the autopsy reports and the found possible tools that could have caused the injury. He found one golden letter opener with too sharp edges, and the autopsy report even confirmed that the victim was falling into it as he fell, but the angle was awkward. There was another weapon that had stabbed the victim before that. Nines explained to Gavin that the angle would have been different if the victim would have fallen, telling him about the re-construction he ran of both cases and how the deliberate stabbing, according to his calculations, was more possible.

Gavin frowned more as Nines finished his explanation, his remaining coffee resting cold in his mug.

“Fuck me,” he whispered to himself, reading over the reports and looking at the photos. Nines could see him getting nervous and excited. “God, if you’re right…” he muttered, raising his eyes at the android. And damn how pretty he was, Nines wondered. His eyes were so sharp and he was in control, he was like a fighter. God, how much Nines wanted to kiss him then. “I’ll run this shit by the lab again, making them check everything you said. Fuck Nines, if this is true, if this isn’t an accident…” he muttered and already went to gather his clothes. Nines watched as he was walking around and picking up garments from the floor… Then disappearing in the bathroom for a quick shower. His hair was still wet when he hurried out to get his shoes and keys, and the folders from the table. It was almost endearing as he was muttering things to himself about the case and how he apparently ‘fucking knew it’.

Nines smiled as he offered Gavin the last of the files, catching the detective’s gaze for a moment. Gavin stopped, just staring at him then.

“You’ll… you’re gonna stay, right?” he asked.

“I have nowhere to go, Gavin,” Nines spread his arms a little. “And you let me stay.”

Gavin just licked his lips, his eyes dropped lower on Nines’ face before quickly turning to hurry away. The android just smiled as he heard the lock click in the entrance door. He wasn’t sure if the curfew was still intact, but he was sure that police detectives had different authorizations.

The day was going excruciatingly slow, so while Nines was pre-constructing his options and searching the net to seewhere he could go from here, he also tried to learn more about Gavin while he was at his place. He saw that he wasn’t a tidy person and he basically wasn’t eating. Nines also noticed how the bathroom mirror was taken off. He could see where the screws were supposed to keep it in place, but no mirror. He also noted how there was only just a small, handheld mirror on the shelf above the sink. Nines found this important, because apparently, Gavin wasn’t just shy, he probably didn’t like to look at himself? Just when Nines was wondering about that he got a text from Gavin.

**Gavin**

` u were right `

` `

` `

` also turn on the news its your buddies `

Nines smiled, though he walked to the living room to turn the tv on. He found that all channels were broadcasting a peaceful demonstration by one of the android campsites. The news anchor summed up all that happened, when their report was interrupted by gunshots.

Nines watched as humans attacked the peaceful androids protesting against the camps and basically slaughtered them, only leaving just a couple backed into a corner. The moment Nines spotted Markus, he knew it was him. Their leader, the one from Jericho. So he was alive… They were alive. And they were making history.

As the situation was escalating, Nines also scanned the net for opinions and anything that would maybe show him how this will end. He knew humans well enough to know that shooting at innocent demonstrators wouldn’t be a good point, no matter the situation. The androids weren’t fighting back either. But started… singing?

Nines’ LED flashed yellow as he was listening, and somehow by the second verse he could also sing along right then and there, in Gavin’s apartment. That everything will be alright. And then the shooting stopped and the humans were retreating. The broadcast stopped there for Nines’ greatest annoyance. What did this mean? Did they win? Or the humans were just regrouping? The android felt yet a bit lost again, even if Jericho’s leaders were found and alive, their cause was still in the air, hanging and unsure.

Gavin got back late that night with Chinese take-out. He said the curfew was lifted, but he didn’t advice Nines to go out. Not that the android wanted to just yet. He had a few plans to attempt for now, but he was still waiting if the demonstration will have any results in politics. That was important. It also gave him an excuse to stay with Gavin.

After the first success, Gavin actually brought another case to ask Nines if he had any suggestions about it. It was fun to look at all the clues and reports and work up an idea of what could have happened there. Nines knew that his calculations may still have flaws in them, but Gavin appreciated his opinions anyway. He also remarked that Nines should have been an android detective instead of an android whore, and Nines reminded him that he had no choice in this matter.

In a few days, after Nines helped weighting in a few cold cases of Gavin’s, and the US President actually announced that they will be open for negotiation with androids and that they are now confirmed as another intelligent life-form, Nines realized that he had no more excuse to stay with Gavin. He was watching the news that night too, where they interviewed Mr. Kamski, the ex-CEO and owner of Cyberlife, but his thoughts were more with the police detective who was busy in the kitchen. Nines turned his head to look at Gavin who had apparently abandoned his sandwich half-done to look at something on his phone.

Nines hesitated only just a moment before he turned the TV off and slowly stood up from the couch to walk to him.

“Gavin, can we talk?” Nines asked quietly. Gavin lifted his head to look up at him, his lips moved to say something, but for some reason he didn’t. His eyes flickered to the turned off TV for a moment, then back to Nines. He was suddenly worried, Nines noted from his stress levels. Well, the feeling was mutual.

“It’s about the uh… about how you’re apparently a person now?” Gavin snorted and put his phone on the kitchen counter, leaning his hips against it. He also crossed his arms, tilting his head at Nines.

“Actually, not about that, not… really,” Nines looked down for a moment. “I want to talk about us--” he started, but Gavin interrupted him.

“You can stay!” He blurted out suddenly, looking away with his ears so red that Nines just wanted to bite them. “Until… you want,” he added, crossing his arms tighter. Nines blinked at him and dared to take a step closer, just to watch Gavin tense up.

“Thank you,” Nines said softly as Gavin turned his body away from him, back to his half done food. He put his hand at the edges of the counter, to do something with them. Nines’ gaze focused on his nape which was looking so delicious in that old t-shirt with the stretched and worn out neckline. He realized that Gavin actually thought they were done talking. How naive. Nines decided to address the issue then. “Gavin, I know you still want me.”

“Jesus, shit, Nines…!” Gavin hissed, just to freeze up once Nines slid his fingers on the back of his neck. It may have been a dirty tactic, but Nines was done playing. He had seen the glances Gavin sometimes sent him, he could read his stress levels rising anytime Nines got closer. Along with other things. The android had decided to ignore the matter for both their sanity, actually. He knew that Gavin was friendly toward him, he knew that he accepted him on some levels, and it was proven when he asked him to stay with him. Maybe it was selfish of Nines to ask for more, but he was done playing games.

“I want you too, Gavin, I never stopped wanting you,” Nines spoke in a whisper, because he was standing near enough for it. “What are you afraid of?” he asked then.

Gavin closed his eyes as if he was trying to get his thoughts in order, or will his boner away, but Nines will make sure if he wants that, then he’s going to have a hard time. Literally.

“A few things…” the man started, his voice choking as he was seemingly losing a battle with himself.

“Tell me just one, then.” With a smirk Nines leaned over to press his lips against the skin on the back of Gavin’s neck. He loved the shiver running through the man at his touch.

“You’re playing dirty you fucker!” Gavin gasped, but didn’t move away, though he still wasn’t moving into Nines’ either as he was basically pressed up against his back.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Nines assured him, though he wished Gavin wouldn’t take this escape. It was selfish, he knew. Ever since he’d gotten to know this man, he wanted things for himself. And the most desired was Gavin, but he wasn’t a thing. He was a human, someone Nines held the most precious.

“I know…” Gavin spoke then, quietly. Nines processed the answer in a part of a second, his LED circling yellow. He wasn’t told to stop… So he slid his arms around Gavin’s torso to pull him to his body, while he properly kissed into his neck. “It’s just…!”

Nines stopped his movements to listen when Gavin also stopped talking. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to scare him or make him change his mind, he wanted to hear what he wanted to say.

“It’s just… you’re so… you’re so fucking beautiful, Nines, god,” Gavin sighed as if he just had something lifted from his shoulders. His eyes opened as he turned his head to try and look into the android’s face. “Then there’s this… there’s me.”

Nines frowned, tilting his head to meet Gavin’s eyes.

“You don’t think you’re beautiful, Gavin?” he asked quietly. The man tensed up, squirming a little to maybe try and get out of Nines’ hold, but his partner held him tighter. “Please answer me.” Now that he was out, and not in the club, he could also have requests. He could be a bit pushier, he could… ask for things he wanted to take.

“I’m… fucked up, alright? It’s...” Gavin lost the force of his voice as Nines kissed into his ear. “Jesus, Nines!”

“Let me worship you then, all that you are, everything you think you are,” Nines breathed into that sensitive ear and when Gavin squirmed in his hold again, to turn around and kiss him he knew he’d won.

“Fucking Christ, don’t fucking say things like that!” Gavin pleaded as he cupped the android’s face to kiss him again. Oh how Nines missed this; the kiss of someone who wanted the world, who wanted to taste everything and waited too long with it and now had no restraint. As if Gavin wanted to make sure he stayed silent with his own lips. Yeah right, good tactic, but Nines was here for the kill. And humans needed to breathe.

“I’m going to tell you a different way then,” Nines chuckled as Gavin pulled back for air. He hooked his hands under Gavin’s thighs and guided them around his hips to lift him and carry him. “Do you want me to fuck you against the nearest wall, Gavin?” he asked, loving the feeling of the man’s dick pressing against him. “Or over the couch? Oh, the coffee table? Bent over and ready for me?”

“How- how about the fucking bed you plastic slut?” Gavin groaned, shifting in Nines’ hold, most probably to try to ease his hard-on. Nines smirked at him.

“That’s rude, detective,” he whispered and kissed Gavin again as he walked them to the bed. It was actually fitting, because this was the only place in the small apartment where Gavin never let Nines near. And now, there they were…

“Shit,” the man sighed as Nines laid him down on his crumpled sheets inbetween too many pillows. Then the android leaned back to pull off the hoodie he was wearing, revealing his naked upper body. His skin was still glinting in sparkles, something he actually liked and never wanted to get rid of. And taken by the way Gavin’s pupils dilated it also meant the man liked it too. Nines stopped there for a moment just to adore the human laying on the bed with his legs spread on either side of his hips. He wasn’t a customer right now, he was just Gavin. Who let him in his home, in his work and now in his bed. Nines smiled to himself how greedy he was, because he wanted to be a part of Gavin’s life too after all these things. “Why are you smiling?” Gavin’s voice was worried a bit, and Nines moved to kiss him again.

“I was just thinking about how I can’t wait to fuck you, and then again, and again,” he answered as he reached for Gavin’s shirt. “I want to make all your desires come true, Gavin, and you know I can. I was made to give pleasure and I’ll give it all to you,” he whispered as he lifted the shirt, even if he noted that the man’s hands were moving in a futile attempt to stop him.

Gavin apparently had many issues, and one of those issues was his body. If Nines wanted to be honest he didn’t exactly understand that, because for him Gavin’s body was the most beautiful thing in the world and all he wanted to do is touch and caress and kiss it all over again and again. Though as he could wrestle the shirt off the man he may have had some ideas why Gavin was insecure. His skin wasn’t perfect, far from it. There were scars all over his chest and abdomen. Nines stopped for a moment to adore them. He could reconstruct a few of them even; a stab wound, a scar left by a bullet, and a few that were too old and too obscure for reconstruction. Though Nines noted a few burn marks too, maybe from a cigarette? Nines imitated a sigh as he moved his hand to slowly visit all of those marks on Gavin body going low and toward his back.

“You’re so perfect,” Nines whispered as his fingers were adoring a cut at the side of Gavin’s torso.

“Shut up,” Gavin muttered, looking away. Nines chuckled and leaned in to lay a kiss in the middle of the man’s chest. Just to test the waters. When he heard the sigh coming from Gavin he moved his head, kissing up to one of the man’s nipples, accompanied by a scared or excited sound from the man. Nines also felt trembling fingers slide into his hair. Yes, good. His tongue wasn’t hesitating or being any gentler as he took a lick at the sensitive spot, making Gavin arch up.

Nines also noted how his program once again kicked into life which made his component hard. Damn, that’s what Gavin did for him, huh. Making him malfunction in all kinds of sweet ways. But this was good, because he could reach down and wet his fingers for his next step. His pre-cum was also functioning as a lubricant after all. So once his fingers were wet he reached down to slide them into Gavin’s sweatpants. Nines knew that when he was out of the shower he wasn’t wearing any underwear. So he had no other obstacles in his way to grab Gavin’s twitching cock making the man gasp out loudly.

Without hesitation Nines started stroking him, while his tongue made sure to get Gavin’s nipple hard and wet too, just to move on the other one. He heard all kinds of curses from Gavin, but the best one was him saying his name. His body was arching into his hands and mouth, his hands helplessly grabbing at anything he could reach in his pleasure. It was a magnificent mess and Nines knew he could make this better, this was just the beginning.

Gavin came fast and wild, covering his face with his hand as Nines was stroking him through the sensation. Talking him through it, telling Gavin how beautiful and sexy he was, and god how Nines wanted this moment to last forever.

“You’re so… fucking… dirty…” Gavin breathed as he was watching Nines licking at his sticky fingers. He was a mess, flushing right down his chest which was still heaving heavily. His nipples were red and abused from Nines’ tongue, glinting with his saliva and the android couldn’t help making just too many snapshots of the sight.

“But you like me like this, don’t you?” the android challenged. Gavin licked his lips and nodded, worrying his lower lip then. Nines just adored him; the flush on his cheeks, his half lidded eyes that told him that Gavin wanted more. It was truly something so sexy that Nines had to restart a few of his programs not to fucking ravish him then and there. “Everything you told me back then, Gavin, I’ll give it all to you,” he whispered. “You can ask for it.”

Gavin’s eyes dropped low on Nines’ body, and his blush became more significant as his gaze lingered around the hem of the android’s sweatpants.

“I’ll take it off if you also take yours off,” Nines challenged, stroking Gavin’s thighs.

“You first,” Gavin said nervously.

Nines just smirked and hooked his thumbs in his sweatpants. He was a pleasure android, and he knew how to tease. Slowly, ever so slowly just to make sure that all of Gavin’s attention is on him, pulled the clothing lower on his hips, revealing his erect cock. And when he did Nines noted the man’s elevated heartbeat. The android stood up from the bed to get rid of the last of his clothes, presenting himself in all his naked glory to Gavin. It felt right, it felt… exciting. It wasn’t like Nines wasn’t naked in front of customers before, but this time it was different. He felt power and lust unlike before, just because Gavin was staring at him as if he was a god.

“Your turn,” Nines whispered, putting his hands on his hips. Gavin hesitated, even if he was practically naked already. But Nines was patient, because now they truly had time… and if Gavin wanted to run, he won’t let him. But the man didn’t want to run, not yet anyway, as he pulled off his sweatpants too, dropping them off the bed. Nines watched as Gavin looked up at him from the bed, moving to kneel before him. He was naked, showing all his skin to Nines, all that skin the android wanted to kiss and touch and lick and _mark_. “I can’t get enough of you, Gavin-- Ah!”

Nines truly didn’t expect Gavin to lean in and take a hard lick at his cock. He was too busy admiring him to notice what the man was up to. But before he knew it, Gavin already had his dick halfway down his throat. Nines gasped, seeking leverage by grabbing the man’s shoulder with a hand. His other hand was moving to grab Gavin’s hair. Oh, it felt good. So good, that Nines noticed static at the edge of his vision. He wanted Gavin to continue, to suck him dry, though he wasn’t sure what he wanted more: coming down the man’s throat or painting his red cheeks wet at his high.

“You love this, don’t you?” Nines asked, fisting his hand in Gavin’s hair for a moment. The sound he received was something he was very fond of. Gavin licked at him, with more vigor, sucking him deep and then swallowing around him, and god he felt better than last time. Nines wondered how his time at the club felt so long ago, compared to the now where he was; at Gavin’s place, in his mouth. “You’re good, Gavin, you’re so good…” Nines imitated a breath watching the man work. His lips were already swollen and his cheeks, oh, the best shade of red Nines had ever seen.

Before Nines would have authorized the movement, he slowly tilted his hips to push more into Gavin’s mouth. Then to pull out. Gavin closed his eyes then, tilting his head back and fucking offering his mouth and Nines almost lost it then and there. He held onto Gavin’s hair tighter as he started to fuck his mouth, watching the man just take it and _loving_ it. Gavin indeed loved this.

When Nines felt close, he made his decision. He yanked Gavin’s hair and pulled him off of his dick as he came. Gavin closed his eyes tightly, and Nines saw tears ran down his cheek, mixing with his mess. His chin and cheeks were marked by Nines, and yes he looked out of this world. The experience was something near religious as the android had to reboot some of his processes and had to utilize a few more fans to cool himself off.

“Now who’s dirty?” he asked in a smirk as he wiped Gavin’s mouth with his thumb, and some of his mess off his cheeks.

“Still you.” The man looked up at him with a breathless smirk, wiping his face with the back of his hand, and Nines once again felt something stir inside him. He wanted this man, so much. Beyond the desires of the flesh, he wanted this man for himself, he wanted to be a part of him until the end of his time. “Kiss me?” Gavin asked then.

It was Gavin who asked. Who wanted something for himself. And asking for it. Nines knew his LED must have circled yellow as he knelt down on the bed and cupped Gavin’s face.

“Of course,” he whispered against the man’s swollen lips before he captured them with his. Nines kissed Gavin deep and wanting and promising so much more, and loved how the man took it and almost drowned. Gavin was the one pulling Nines down on the bed, sliding his arms around his neck. The android went with him, pressing his body against the human’s and registering all kinds of new sensations. It wasn’t the first time he had been with someone like this, but with Gavin it was different; with Gavin it was intense and real and something that would push him more into deviancy.

“Nines,” Gavin breathed his name like that and he was gone. Nines moved between Gavin’s legs once again, pressing his hips against his. “Jesus…” the man moaned, arching up into the other’s body and Nines loved it.

And then… what was that sound? A phone was ringing. Suddenly Gavin stopped and pulled away.

“Shit… that’s, that’s my phone,” he panted, closing his eyes for a moment. Nines blinked down at him. “I have to… uh…” The man, squirmed a little, trying to gently push Nines off himself.

“Don’t pick up,” Nines frowned at him, almost pouting as he was watching Gavin stumble out of the bed and move back to the kitchen where he left his phone. Nines couldn’t believe this, Gavin was fucking escaping again! “Gavin!” But this time he could follow him. And he did.

Gavin picked up his phone, rubbing his face, which still had some of Nines’ mess on it.

“Yeah?” he murmured, but then gasped sharply as the android caught up to him and licked at his cheek to ‘clean’ him.

“Put it down,” Nines whispered, sliding his arms around the man and pulling him up to his body. He kissed down his neck, hungry and wanting.

“Get lost, jesus…!” Gavin hissed. “No, not you Captain, what’s… uh huh, yeah…” The man was trying to listen to his Captain apparently, but Nines decided to make it extra difficult for him as he put his hand between his legs. This was their first time together in a long time and he wasn’t about to let it go easily. Not anymore. Pay attention to me, Gavin. It’s our time now, Gavin. Let me fuck you, Gavin. “Nines!” Gavin hissed at him covering the phone’s microphone, but the android doubted it was a good tactic.

“Gavin,” Nines smirked against the man’s ear, kissing into it as he attempted to still hold the conversation. In a few seconds Gavin hung up and leaned against Nines’ his knees shaking.

“Fuck, shit…” he groaned, rubbing his forehead.

“Come back to bed,” Nines murmured against his ear.

“I… something came up, I have work to do,” Gavin said in a hoarse voice. “I have to go.”

“Right now?”

“I shower first.” Gavin slowly peeled Nines’ arms off him, while the android straight out pouted at him. Looking at him, Gavin leaned in to kiss him. “An informant of a case of mine turned up dead, it’s… it’s a fucking mess,” he whispered.

Nines nodded. For a while now he knew that Gavin held his job as the most important thing in his life. It was basically his life, and if anything came up, then his job camefirst.

“Come back soon, then. I’ll be waiting for you, thinking of you,” he smirked, sliding his hand down on Gavin’s naked body to grab his butt.

“Jesus, don’t make me walk around with a fucking boner, there’ll be a dead body--” the detective groaned.

“How about I join you in the shower and try to help you with that?” Nines offered. Gavin frowned at him, but Nines knew from the blush on his cheeks what he was going to answer.

“Yeah… yeah that would do,” Gavin nodded then.

The time they spent in the shower still wasn’t enough for Nines. He wanted more, he wanted Gavin. But of course he wouldn’t prevent the man from leaving, even if he hated to see him go. It was already evening, which meant that Gavin would work through the night and only come home in the morning. And then he would need to sleep! Ugh, humans.

But this time, he kissed Gavin goodbye at the door. And the man told him he will hurry back. And it was good, it felt… good. Even after Gavin left, Nines couldn’t stop smiling for hours.

Though when Gavin didn’t turn up in the morning, his LED started to flicker yellow a bit more. Then red when he sent the man a text and received no answer…

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by Evy~

Nines was in the waiting area of the DPD for a while now. He was scanning androids that would walk through the gates, trying to copy what kind of authorizations they had. He had it for the most part and he was confident that he could pass and get inside the office, but he didn’t want to risk it. He wanted to find Gavin and not get arrested after all.

He was trying to text him and call him all day and no Nines didn’t think it was being clingy, he just knew something was not right. Gavin’s phone was offline, he couldn’t even find the coordinates of it. The only thing Nines knew was that the last known place of Gavin’s phone was the DPD. If he wanted to find him, that was a good place to start.

Nines was wearing a black turtleneck, with light coloured slacks and a long coat. All ordered online and paid with Gavin’s card, which Nines hated, but he promised the man he will pay him back. Ignoring the half grumbled statements of Gavin saying something along the lines of ‘you’re not a machine now, you need your own stupid clothes’. So he didn’t exactly look like he wanted to infiltrate the DPD, but more like someone who was summoned for a parking ticket.

When Nines was sure he had everything to pass the gates, he just simply walked up and sent the authorization when the gate asked for one. For his greatest pleasure the doors opened and there were no alarms warning everyone that someone unauthorized was passing. It was slightly worrisome, but Nines didn’t exactly care right now how weak the DPD’s entering system was.

He walked into a busy precinct, immediately scanning the place, the people and everything. Gavin was nowhere to be found, only his desk. There was basically nothing on it aside from the essentials. Nines once again had to face a side of Gavin he wasn’t entirely familiar with; the side he put on when he was working. And for the most time he was working. Gavin Reed, for the most part, was his job as Nines learned. A man he still knows nothing about, no matter how long he was living in his place.

“Who are you?” Nines heard the question just before he would have sat down at the desk to access the terminal. He turned toward the voice, just to see an officer walk up to him. She didn’t look too pleased, her sharp eyes locked on him didn’t promise anything good.

“I’m looking for Detective Reed, miss.”

“It’s Officer Chen for you and the Detective has taken a sick day. How did you get in?” She asked, her eyes narrowing at Nines. Though the android’s led flickered red, because she was straight out _lying_ to him! For a moment, Nines wondered how to proceed here. Who was she anyway? Why was she lying?

“I know, for a fact, that Detective Reed has not returned home since last night,” Nines said slowly, eying Officer Chen for any kind of clue.

The silence that stretched between them was filled with a kind of static that Nines could only describe as one before a storm. It was obvious she was withholding information, and she must have suspected something about him too.

“You,” she started tentatively, holding up her finger. “You’re Nines, aren’t you?” she asked slowly.

“Depends who’s asking,” the android answered. He wished Gavin would have told something, anything really, about his work. Or his colleagues, because apparently he was talking about him?

“Smart,” she nodded. “I’m going to assume then, unprofessionally, that you’re the Nines that idiot is always talking about.”

Wait, ‘always’ talking about? Gavin was talking about _him_? Always? To his _colleagues_? Nines wasn’t sure how to receive this news, but he knew that there were other more important things to get answers for. For example: where the fuck was Gavin.

“Alright, come with me, I’ll explain everything,” Officer Chen said, looking around the precinct for some reason. Then she lead Nines into the meeting room, pulling down the blinds, so no one could see into the room. She stepped to the terminal there and motioned Nines to look at the screen. “It’s this case.”

Nines raised an eyebrow at her. Because if he learned anything from Gavin it’s that unauthorized people shouldn’t look at case files. And he counted pretty much as unauthorized here. Either way he stepped next to her and quickly checked the file. It was connected to a drug ring. Nine read the name of the drug Red Ice, which was familiar to him, unfortunately. Plenty of his customers had that in their blood. After one of them appeared pretty menacing and bordering on violent, Nines decided to keep the information for later use, keeping tab on people who had the drug in their system. It was a way of protection, but thankfully no one would hurt him too much. Not like they would hurt Tracis…

“Last night, one of our inside men was reported dead, Gavin went to check it out,” Officer Chen spoke then. She showed the file of the murder. Nines’ LED circled red. He really shouldn’t have let Gavin go that night, he should have dragged him back to bed and pinned him down.

“Excuse me, it’ll be faster if I do it,” he said and before he could stop the process he accessed the terminal to get all the details of the case from last night, the Red Ice ring and all that was connected to it.

“Good lord, you’re one impatient guy aren’t you,” the Officer snorted, eying him. Nines didn’t care. Gavin was missing and something was fishy. If he had to he would walk into the middle of that drug ring personally to find him. “Anyway, knock yourself out.”

“You’re not worried I may steal precious confidential information?” Nines couldn’t help asking as he was sorting the newly acquired data.

“Listen, pal, Detective Reed of all fucking people trusts you, and let me tell you he doesn’t trust anyone. So if he deemed you worthy, I’d happily help you break into the fucking White House if you say so,” she snorted. “Of course I’d say you were forcing me, but that’s a different thing.”

Nines couldn’t help a smirk at that. So Gavin was respected? By Officer Chen anyway. He could see her appeal to Gavin. She wasn’t bullshitting around, she seemed pretty straightforward and that was something Gavin sub-consciously needed in his life as Nines had discovered. He finished with the reports and data he collected of said drug ring; now he knew that the informant wasn’t a cop, but a guy who just wanted to break free of that ring and decided to help the DPD. His name wasn’t shown in the reports, but he was mentioned as ‘informant’, who was now dead.

“He was so young,” Officer Chen sighed, looking at the photo of the informant’s body. “One shot through the head, bam, it was an execution. A warning,” she sighed, looking over at Nines. “They sent us a message with this. Gavin felt personally responsible.”

“What happened, Officer Chen?” Nines asked, his LED now circling red. He had all the information, and yet the most important piece was still missing: as in where was Gavin.

She sighed, rubbing her face as if she wasn’t sure just where to start with that.

“After this shit we were worried about our _other_ informant,” she said quietly. “His name’s not mentioned, nor his existence. He didn’t want to come and help the DPD officially, exactly because of this crap,” she added, motioning toward the screen. “Gavin went to check on him, and… well, here we fucking are.”

Nines eyed her at that. So that’s why Gavin’s phone was not available, he must have turned it off before he went to this informant so he won’t get followed. There was no information in the database about this guy at all. He had no existence in zeros and ones and that scared Nines. How could he find someone like that then?

“To be honest I’m afraid the worst had happened, but I can’t just go there. It would compromise years of investigation process and also we wouldn’t want a drug war breaking out because of this,” the Officer sighed. Nines could read her stress levels rising. “No one knew about this informant, just Gavin and me and now that idiot’s missing.”

“I can go see what happened,” Nines said suddenly. “I’m not with the DPD, no one knows my face.”

Officer Chen sighed and looked at him as if she was already thinking about that option, but didn’t exactly dare to bring it up. She was worrying her lower lip as if she wanted to say something, maybe to tell Nines not to do something stupid. But she wouldn’t, Nines knew that.

“Just tell me where to go and I will. I’ll find Gavin,” Nines assured her with a nod.

“God, I can’t believe I’m doing this,” the Officer shook her head. Though she gave Nines the address, and described their man. She also gave him her personal phone number to keep contact and update her about everything that could occur. She didn’t want to lose Nines too. Although she said that if they lose contact for 12 hours she will bust the place and fuck all the investigation.

After the DPD’s entrance system, it was easy for Nines to hack into the public transport system to access the subway. Forging authorizations was coming easier every time he had to do them. He was at the given address in no time. The apartment was at the outskirts of Detroit, though it wasn’t exactly in a neighbourhood that would scream ‘drug dealing ring nearby’ to him. But then again, he still hadn’t gone around the city much. He entered the building, which actually had a reception. Nines wondered how he should proceed; he had to be pretty careful here due to the sensitive nature of this investigation.

“Good day,” he walked up to the receptionist android and already forged an authorization. When he stopped. And went on another path. “I’m here to see Mr. Johnson.”

“I’ll ring him up right away, may I get your name and nature of business?” she asked then.

“Android RK900 from Eden Club, I’m here as a delightful present for Mr. Johnson,” Nines said. The receptionist then called the apartment. Nines couldn’t hear the conversation that went through, though he knew that even if Mr. Johnson wouldn’t let him in, he can still hack his way inside. Once inside, he would know what to do.

However, there was no need for hacking as they let him in. Nines walked the stairs to the apartment and rang the buzzer. In just a few seconds the door was opened by a man matching Officer Chen’s description. Short, light brown hair, dark brown eyes, square jaw… all matching. This was Mr. Johnson.

“The fuck? It’s a dude!” the man exclaimed, frowning.

“What?!” a sound from inside the room called. Nines’ eyes didn’t move from Mr. Johnson’s face, but he still scanned the room as far as his vision could access. There were two other men inside, both looking at them.

“Okay which one of you fucking idiots thought this is a good idea?!” Johnson looked over his shoulder. The men just shrugged, looking at each other. “Fucking assholes. Come in!” the man ordered Nines who finally walked into the apartment. It was a huge place with multiple rooms. Nines was trying to see if anything was out of the ordinary, aside from the two strange men currently occupying Mr. Johnson’s couch in the living room. Due to his access to the police database he could already check on them, and both had smaller deals with the police. Theft, several violent crimes, robbery, etc. However they always walked free after a few years.

Mr. Johnson’s case didn’t look too well the more time Nines spent in that apartment.

“Maybe the boss sent it?” one of them asked.

“God no, Z knows my type and it’s not this,” Johnson snorted, motioning all over Nines. “I’m into tits, man.”

“I don’t know Guy, a hole’s a hole for me,” one of the men shrugged.

“Then, by all means,” Johnson motioned all over Nines with his hand. “Always knew you’re a weirdo,” he snorted.

“Hey, it’s not weird if you do it with a plastic, it’s fucking purpose is to suck you off!” came the argument.

Meanwhile Nines scanned the apartment for anything more. He spotted Gavin’s jacket laid over the back of the couch. It had blood on it which sent all kinds of alarms into Nines’ face. For the first time he was thankful he could masterfully control his facial expression, because he was getting angry. He was frustrated that there were no cameras around to hack into; all he could do was turn up his senses if he can hear anything, but nothing seemed to catch his ears. All the rooms around were sound-proofed. This place was basically a black hole.

“Alright, don’t mind if I do,” the man who seemed to overly eager to try Nines’ services stood up from the couch and walked to him. He had a gun tucked in his belt. “Follow me,” he ordered. In that moment two other men walked out of the master bedroom. Johnson turned toward them, crossing his arms.

“Did he talk?” he asked annoyed.

“Not yet, we’re gonna have to break all his bones before he’d say anything,” one of the guys said, eying Nines a bit suspicious. “What’s with the plastic?”

“Boss sent one over to have fun with,” Johnson waved his hand as if it wasn’t important. “If he didn’t talk why the fuck did you stop!?”

“He can’t fucking talk if he’s unconscious, Guy!”

Nines knew his LED was circling red, because this didn’t sound good. These people were torturing someone… probably Gavin, but Nines tried not to pre-construct that, because he needed his head in the game, he needed to stay calm for this. And Johnson knew about it. What were they trying to know? Nines counted five people by then, four definitely had guns on them.

“Hey, dude tell me how it was, I may try the plastic too,” the other man on the couch told Nines’ claimer as they passed him. The guy just snorted at him and waved his hand as he lead Nines away from the living room. The android followed the delinquent into the guest bedroom. It was smarter to even the numbers a bit after all. As the door closed behind them, the man didn’t even have time to turn toward Nines; with a strong hit he knocked them out. Nines dragged the unconscious man to the guest bathroom and locked the door. Taken the rooms were soundproof even if the guy woke up it may take a while until he could warn the others. But he won’t have time for that, Nines didn’t plan to drag this out. He had to act fast now. He quickly pulled up a battle plan then.

During Nines’ work, a few of his customers asked him to imitate voices of people they knew. Nines was able to do that if they showed him a sound file of said person’s voice recorded on it. This time he had heard his victim talk, so he could construct his voice easily. He tried it a few times for himself and when he was sure he got it, he opened the door just a little.

“Hey, Rob, come here you’ve gotta see this!” He called out to the other man.

“The fuck man, I don’t wanna see your micro dick, give me a break!”

“No, dude, this shit’s gonna blow your mind! It’s the plastic!” Nines tried again. A few minutes later the door opened and Rob walked in. He frowned around.

“Where the fuck is he?” he asked, looking at Nines.

“In the bathroom, he wants to show you something,” the android said. Rob just shook his head hissing and walked further into the room. To his doom, because the moment the door was closed he immediately had the same treatment as his colleague. He was put away into the walk in closet, tied up with his belt.

Now Nines just had to deal with three other people, and he also had a gun. So he took the weapon from Rob and walked out with a bit more confidence. He didn’t know for sure if Johnson was pretending to save his ass, or he was in this too, but Nines decided to handle him as one of the bad guys. If he was with the DPD, then his cover wouldn’t be blown then, and if he was a traitor then he fucking deserved it. To be honest, Nines didn’t care about any of these people.

Walking out of the room he wasn’t asking for anything, he didn’t hesitate to use the gun. Of course he didn’t kill anyone, but due to his very detailed anatomy knowledge and tips from Gavin as in where it hurts the most, he could render three people useless in minutes. Only when all of them were hurting, bleeding and tied up with their own belts Nines was partially satisfied.

Nines found Gavin in the master bathroom connected to the master bedroom. He was tied up with duct tape to a chair. Nines didn’t really want to, but he re-constructed all the visible injuries on him and his vision was swarmed with all kinds of alarms and warnings and, all in all, signs of despair.

Gavin was beaten badly; he had a black eye forming on both of his eyes, his nose was bleeding, his lip cut open and still bleeding. Nines also noted a sprain in his shoulder and who knows what else there was which Nines’ scans couldn’t pick up yet. He hurried over to the unconscious detective and started to free him from his ties.

“...fucker..!” Gavin jumped suddenly, trying to wriggle away from him, kicking at him with his leg.

“Gavin, wait, it’s me!” Nines tried, holding up his hand. “It’s me,” he repeated a bit softer, kneeling down before him, hoping that Gavin will recognize him. The man just stopped then, frowning heavily. His eyes were still closed as if he had no strength to open them. Nines’ LED flashed red as he reached for his face, sliding his fingers gently along his cheek. “It’s fine now.” Gavin flinched away from his touch, but Nines followed slowly. “I’ll get you out of here,” he told him. Though he didn’t move just yet, he wanted Gavin to know that he was safe now, that he will be saved. After a few seconds the man hissed and opened his eyes to look at Nines.

“Jesus… christ…” he coughed, spitting blood. Nines went to free him then and get him off that chair, bringing him out of the bathroom.

Gavin looked over the living room when they were out, seeing the tied up people in stunned silence. Then he asked Nines to call the DPD. Nines had never thanked Ra9 that he was a machine before, but now he did. Because he wasn’t sure with a human’s unpredictability and prone to act without thinking how he could have handled all this. His system was working overtime because he just couldn’t stop re-constructing Gavin’s injuries and what had happened while they were waiting for the DPD units to arrive.

Apparently, their Johnson chickened out and gave Gavin up to the mobsters. The reason they didn’t kill him on the spot was that they were trying to find out if there were other informants inside the ring. That was the reason for his torture, and Nines’ luck, even if he hated to see Gavin like this. He almost died. Gavin almost died… Just hours after they parted with a kiss. Mere hours. Nines just couldn’t stop reliving that loop during the time they were waiting. Gavin was slipping in and out of consciousness and Nines tried everything to ease his pain until the ambulance arrived.

“This is all my fault,” Gavin whispered suddenly. They were sitting on the sidewalk, Gavin having a smoke and Nines never leaving his side as they were waiting for the ambulance and the DPD.

Nines’ LED was still circling between red and yellow during all this; still running scenarios and data and constant scans of Gavin’s vital signs. He turned his head to look at his injured face and his hollow eyes as they were looking into the distance, but seeing something entirely else. Once again, Nines realized that he could handle bodily pleasures, but what about the scars on a soul?

“You didn’t know,” Nines tried gently.

“I should’ve fuckin’ known,” Gavin croaked, taking a long drag from his cigarette. The blanket over his shoulders Nines got him shifted a little, threatening to fall down. Nine reached over to set it proper. “A young man died because of me. He was twenty, god, he couldn’t even drink legally,” he hissed, rubbing his eyes. Nines noted his stress levels rising again, his heartbeat picking up.

“I’m sorry,” the android offered. He truly was sorry and the worst was, he had no idea what to say. He had a whole program set for customers, for talk in bed, about sex, but when Gavin was in despair because of his work, he had nothing. Nines had nothing.

“Hey,” Gavin looked at him then blowing out a bit of smoke. “I… didn’t thank you yet, for, uh saving me,” he started. Nines just looked at him without saying anything. He still had nothing to say. He just didn’t know what to say anymore, apparently.

“I was really worried when you didn’t come home,” he said at last. The thing that was on his mind. “After you said you’ll be back. You’re always lying to me Gavin Reed and I can’t stand for that shit anymore.”

Gavin’s lips actually pulled into a small smile. And Nines wanted to kiss him. Not because of sex. He wanted to kiss him ‘welcome home’ for some reason. And he realized he can… So he leaned over and pressed a soft, gentle kiss on Gavin’s injured lips.

The mayhem started in a few minutes. Seemed like all the damn DPD was there, along with Officer Chen who was so relieved to see Gavin alive and couldn’t stop thanking Nines for helping them.

Gavin had to spend a few days in the hospital. Nines staying by his side the whole time. Officer Chen came by daily along with Officer Miller and once this Lieutenant Anderson also paid a visit. Though Nines had no idea why, because all Gavin and the man did was insult each other. What a strange kind of friendship, he wondered. But it was a good way to get to know a few of Gavin’s co-workers too. Nines also found out that Gavin was indeed talking about him to Officer Chen and Officer Miller, telling them how Nines actually solved a few cold cases. They also reported his role in the recent arrests. Apparently, all these things could qualify Nines to start working for the DPD as an advisor. Which meant he could work together with Gavin at the precinct. And oh, that option was something Nines didn’t even knew he wanted until Gavin and Officer Chen offered it to him. They just had to run it by Captain Fowler, do some paperwork and then Nines just had to make sure he wouldn’t fuck up. Which he never did, thank you very much.

Thankfully, Gavin was actually a sturdy human and a little torture really wasn’t something that could break him. Though Nines was there during the nights in the hospital, he monitored the man’s vital signs and he knew that without the painkillers Gavin wouldn’t have slept at all… Sometimes he would wake up out of the blue, with a gasp, only just to be forced back to sleep. He was ‘resting’ and sleeping a lot, but he was still tired. Nines could see him still working through some things on his own. Some things he couldn’t exactly help Gavin with yet.

It was good to be back at Gavin’s place after those days at the hospital. Gavin also got two weeks paid leave to get his bearings after what happened, which he didn’t look too happy about.

On the first night Nines’ pre-constructions about Gavin’s mental status got proven right. He couldn’t sleep properly, he kept waking up. And somewhere in the middle of the night he turned to Nines in bed and asked if he ever slept. Nines assured him that he was always awake, because he could do his end of the day maintenance while all his systems were online. Gavin just nodded in understanding and moved closer. Nines put an arm around him, and it may have helped some, because Gavin could catch a few hours of sleep.

Nines expected all of this to happen and he was ready to support Gavin through it. What scared him though, happened a few days later. It was a night Nines thought Gavin will be fine, because he was sleeping for a few hours now. But his status suddenly got worse, and Gavin woke up screaming, in cold sweat and struggling.

“Gavin,” Nines called him to catch his attention, putting his hand on his trembling shoulder. Gavin turned to him, panting heavily, with sweat dripping from his forehead. He licked his lips as his gaze dropped to Nines’ lips. Then he quickly turned away.

“I need uh…. Water…” he breathed and quickly stumbled out of bed to get to the kitchen. Nines was smart enough to let him go, staying in bed and waiting for Gavin to return. But he didn’t. He drank his glass of water and instead of going back to bed, he was heading to the couch. Nines frowned heavily as he watched him lay down on it, and pulled the blanket thrown on it over his body.

Nines’ LED was flashing red, because… what just happened? He was speechless, somehow. Because the first time in his life, he had _no idea_ what was going on.

“Gavin?” he asked unsure.

“Please…” came the weak reply and that was enough for Nines. Gavin didn’t want to be near him, but he didn’t want to kick him out of his bed either. Even if the bed wasn’t for androids. It was for humans. Gavin was being a fucking idiot again and Nines wanted to kick him, then kiss him and ask him what was going on in that dense brain of his. But instead he just stayed in bed, monitoring Gavin’s vitals and seeing him finally going back to sleep.

Nines got up early in the morning to prepare coffee for Gavin. He was also checking if they had ingredients for pancakes when his system alarmed him that Gavin was also awake. Nines closed the door of the fridge and turned toward the living area, where Gavin was still laying on the couch, hiding under the blanket. But he was awake. Nines wondered if he should bother him and in any other case he would have. But after last night, after feeling utterly helpless and clueless, his programs were giving him no acceptable answers.

“I’m sorry,” Gavin’s voice was sleepy and full of guilt, coming from under the blanket. Nines decided then to have this conversation now. He poured coffee in a mug, prepared it the way Gavin liked it, and carried it over. He put the mug down on the coffee table, before he would sit down on it too, facing Gavin.

“Gavin, you know you can tell me anything,” he offered quietly. The man was silent for long seconds, but Nines was trained to wait for him, he knew Gavin was slow.

“Last night I almost asked you for sex,” Gavin said quietly.

“And I’d gladly given it to you,” the android retorted gently, tilting his head as if he could see Gavin’s face hidden under the covers.

“I just… I got scared. Because I didn’t want to have sex, because I wanted to do it with _you_ , but I wanted to _use_ you…” He fell silent then, but Nines knew there was still something he wanted to say. So he waited. “And I never want that, Nines. I don’t just want to use you…”

“Gavin…” Nines spoke before he would give authorization to any of that. It was just he was suddenly so overwhelmed about what Gavin was trying to say. The RK900 was made to be used by humans’ most basic and humiliating needs, they created it for the sole purpose of being used. And now, there was this stupid human who just didn’t want to ‘use him’.

“I was used for sex all my life. I don’t want anyone else, especially you, to have to feel that,” Gavin said.

If Nines could cry, he was sure he would have right then. The respect that Gavin expressed toward him, the casual morsel of information about his past sex life, all of that… It was too much for Nines to bear. This man here, this man hiding under these covers, who was tortured and battered in all kinds of ways, still worried for other people, other androids. This man was the love of Nines’ artificial life. He would have done anything for this man.

“Do you want me to sleep on the couch from now on?” Nines asked quietly, but he was smiling, still. Gavin needed space, and that was fine.

“... yes,” the detective answered and Nines could hear his voice thick with guilt. But oh no, Gavin, you shouldn’t feel guilty for asking things for yourself.

“That’s fine, Gavin,” Nines spoke quietly. “I’ll still be here. I’ll be waiting for you until you tell me to come, until you tell me to go. I’ll be here, no matter what.”

Gavin then finally showed himself, pulling the blanket off his head. He looked like he hadn’t slept one bit, but somehow Nines could notice something in his eyes; some spark he hadn’t seen before. Then Gavin pushed himself up on his elbow to reach for Nines with his other hand. The android slowly leaned in to let Gavin kiss him. Gently, as a thank you. Nines started to like these kisses the most. The kisses that were used instead of words like ‘thank you’, ‘welcome home’, ‘be safe out there’, and maybe one day he can give a kiss that says ‘I love you’.

“I was going to make pancakes,” Nines smiled softly, leaning his forehead against Gavin’s.

“Blueberry ones?” the man asked quietly, with a smile on his own.

“If you want.”

“Yes,” Gavin closed his eyes, and pumped his fist in victory.

\--

Nines leaned his elbows on the railing of the balcony as he was looking at the morning street that day. He liked to come out to the balcony more as the season slowly neared the end of winter, giving into spring. It was still cold, but the sun was out for a few hours, and Nines loved to just stand and soak it up. He wasn’t running on solar energy, but something about the daylight still made him feel more alive. Maybe because it reminded him of his freedom. He was longing to see the sunlight for so long and now he had it and Nines will always appreciate that.

The next moment Gavin opened the balcony door and walked out, lighting a cigarette. Nines’ smile widened as he looked at him. The detective was still half asleep, still working through his first cup of coffee of the day. His hair was messy and partly wet from his morning shower, his face still bearing some of the cuts he got a few weeks ago. But god, if he wasn’t the most beautiful thing Nines laid eyes upon.

“You’re looking at me like that again,” Gavin frowned at him before he took a long drag from his cigarette.

“Like I want to eat you up?” Nines teased, having delight in the way Gavin’s cheeks colored just lightly.

Nines was allowed back in Gavin’s bed just a few days ago, but that was the most Gavin was giving him so far. And that was enough. Gavin wanted him, he was just working on it in his own pace and Nines gave him time for it. Sometimes he would ask questions, just to test the waters, just to show Gavin he cared and that he will listen to everything he has to say. Sometimes he got answers, sometimes not. Sometimes Gavin asked him about his life in the club, and Nines answered. It was a strange experience talking to someone about the club, because the only ones he ever discussed anything from there with were Echo and Ripple. Lately Nines also wondered what happened to them, too. He knew for a fact, that the Club was still running, still with androids. Sometimes he would hack into their cameras through the net, just to check it for some reason. Nines himself wasn’t sure why either. Maybe he just wanted to remember where he came from, and where he was now: an official advisor of the DPD, partnered with Detective Gavin Reed.

“Ready for your first day back on the job, detective?” Nines started, straightening his back. He was actually excited for their first day. Walking into the DPD with a real authorization and not a forged one was going to be a rush and he couldn’t help looking forward to it. He turned to go back inside the apartment and get ready, but as he reached the door he felt Gavin take his wrist. Nines looked at him, but before he could speak his system supplied him with very important data about the man’s stress levels, heartbeat and the temperature of his skin. And then all the possible approach scenarios on how to get into his pants. Nines’ LED circled yellow a few times as he was processing through the information. He was glad that they were still outside, in the daylight, because for one second he felt like he was back at the club again and Gavin came to see him.

“Yeah, just…” Gavin cleared his throat, his hand shivering on Nines’ wrist. “Don’t look at me like that,” he snorted, his eyes dropping on the android’s lips.

“Or else?” Nines raised an eyebrow, his hand coming up to cup Gavin’s cheek, loving the feeling of his skin against his sensors. The man closed his eyes and leaned into his touch and Nines felt his cooling system work extra hard to support his efforts to scrap all his protocols that wanted to make him push Gavin down on the nearest flat surface and fuck his brains out. Especially as he kissed into his palm.

“Or else we’re gonna be fucking late,” Gavin whispered, opening his eyes to look at Nines.

Nines was thankful that his reboot only took a few seconds there. He leaned in to kiss Gavin, just to meet him halfway. And Nines knew that kiss. It was a kiss of ‘I want you’. It was Gavin who pushed him inside the room, closing the balcony door behind them. Before the android realized it, Gavin was tugging off his shirt and leading him toward the bed. When they reached it, Nines sat down and pulled Gavin on his lap. God, they will be late as fuck, Nines wondered as he was sliding his hands on Gavin’s ass.

“Fuck,” Gavin murmured against his lips as he kissed him more, hands fisted in Nines’ hair. His back arched to move more into the android’s body. He was so hungry, Nines could feel it in his movements, in his vitals, and in the way his hardness pressed against Nines’ middle.

“Gavin,” Nines started then, pulling away. “I…”

“Fuck me, Nines,” the man breathed. At that, Nines gave it all up. Fuck was going to hold back anymore. It was a little like a spell that opened up protocols he barely ever used.

“Oh no, no, Gavin,” the android whispered, tilting his head to look into the other’s face. “I’m going to take you and _devour_ you.” Once again, Nines loved the speechless parting of the man’s lips. So he quickly occupied them with his own. Thankfully, Gavin’s hands knew exactly what to do then and pulled off his tank top, revealing all that precious skin Nines loved, even if it had a few new bruises and scars since the last time he could see it. But the fact that Gavin revealed it to him to taste, that was arousing itself. Nines immediately latched onto the man’s collarbone, working on a bruise of his own and absolutely loving the short, small sounds coming from Gavin’s throat.

“There’s the… the uh…” Gavin whimpered when he couldn’t handle Nines paying attention to his nipples anymore.

“Nightstand, top drawer, I know,” the android smirked and his arm was already around the man’s waist, moving him down the bed. As he got the lube from the drawer, he noted the peak in Gavin’s stress levels. “I’ll prepare you good,” Nines assured him, leaning in to place a kiss on the man’s forehead.

“Okay, cuz it’s… been a while…” Gavin swallowed, tilting his head to demand a kiss on the lips too.

“Oh, does that mean this is your first time?” Nines teased.

“No, fuck no, it’s just been a while!” the detective hissed, his cheeks burning the best shade of red.

“Then the first time with me,” the android said, nuzzling at those lovely cheeks again, and once again leaving Gavin speechless. As he pulled off his underwear he wondered just what kind of experiences the man had before. It’s been a while, and it mustn’t have been that good if the first time he wanted to have some was to go to a sex club. But that was Nines’ luck wasn’t it? Without Gavin’s bad experiences he wouldn’t be here with him, watching him spread his legs for him. “If I had any breath you’d take it away right now,” Nines whispered.

For his small victory, Gavin didn’t straight out send him to hell. He looked away embarrassed, but he took the compliment like a champ. Just like he will take Nines’ dick soon. The thought was enough to send slight malfunctions to the android’s limbs, making his hand shiver for a moment. He put the lube down for now and raised his finger to lick it, coating the digit with his saliva, not looking away from the human.

It was confidential, but all Eden Club units could produce saliva that contained aphrodisiac which could also reduce pain. Nines wasn’t going to mess around here. He placed his finger by Gavin’s entrance, wetting the rim before he gently pushed in,carefully monitoring all of Gavin’s signals.

“Good,” Nines praised after he pulled out, reaching for the lube and pouring a generous amount on his fingers. He watched as Gavin was reaching for his cock at the sight, taking it in his hand. “Impatient?” the android teased.

“Shut up…” the detective murmured. Nines just smiled and reached to take over from Gavin.

“Let me,” he breathed, hovering over the other as he once again pushed in a lube coated finger. Meanwhile he grabbed Gavin’s cock, squeezing. The man was so hard already, so wanting, so eager… all for Nines. And not under purple or pink light, and on red satin sheets. Gavin was ready for him, trembling for his cock in the morning sunlight, on light blue cotton sheets, surrounded by pillows of various sizes and patterns. And Nines wouldn’t have it any other way.

Nines’ pace was slow and deliberate as he started to fuck Gavin with two fingers, widening him and preparing him for what’s to come. Watching in utter delight how the man was slowly falling apart under his care. The true victory here was that Gavin let this all happen. He was finally accepting Nines to take care of him.

“I can’t take it anymore,” Gavin whimpered when Nines was up to a third finger. Nines knew that without him telling him. He could read his signals, he saw Gavin getting closer and more sensitive and that he was already coming apart, but there was still a long way to go and Nines will show him. “Put it in…” the man asked weakly, when Nines was still just slowly stroking him. “Nines--” he tried, but then the android curled his fingers. Gavin’s whole body jumped, giving a painful sob, which wasn’t caused by pain at all. “Jesus!”

“Just a bit more,” Nines breathed, watching Gavin squirm on his fingers, grabbing at the sheets in his pleasure. Just the sight was enough to put Nines in a loop of protocols popping up and him scrapping them.

“You’re gonna fucking put that dick in me or I swear to god...!” Gavin yelled after one particularly violent wave of pleasure.

“That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Nines chuckled, pulling his fingers out and letting go of Gavin’s cock. As he got rid of his own underwear he once again looked over the detective. His face was all red, his lips parted on heavy breaths. His strong chest also gleaming from sweat, his dick the hardest for Nines and all prepared for him. Thank you for the meal, Nines couldn’t help to think.

He wiped his hand in the sheets after he coated himself too, and leaned over Gavin again, kissing him. The man’s hands immediately found their way around his neck pulling him closer to a needy kiss. And Nines gave it to him, sucking on his tongue and tasting his lips over and over, until Gavin was out of breath and had to pull away. That was the moment Nines decided to press his dick against his entrance, and all the way inside, slow as ever.

The broken moan bubbling up from Gavin’s throat was the sweetest sound Nines has heard.

“Can you feel me, Gavin?” Nines hummed into his ear, before giving it a lick. “Because I can feel you, god, you’re so tight, so ready for me. Is this what you wanted from the beginning, right?” Gavin’s arms were trembling as they pulled Nines’ closer to his body in return, but he wasn’t saying anything. He just couldn’t. “Is it good?” the android asked. Gavin just nodded, a shiver running over his body, sending a malfunction warning to Nines’ system too. Oh, but it wasn’t malfunction, far from it.

Nines kissed along Gavin’s neck gently as he pulled out just a bit, making sure that a certain sweet spot was getting attention too. Then he pushed back inside.

“It doesn’t hurt…” Gavin whispered suddenly and Nines had a feeling it wasn’t entirely addressed to him.

“I’d never hurt you,” he eased the man’s worries, kissing at the corner of his mouth. Then moved to kiss his lips. Kisses were good, because they were not words, they could be handled as just kisses, and not as love confessions. To distract himself, Nines reached down to steady Gavin’s hips with one hand and started to raise his pace.

“Nines,” Gavin started, but anything he wanted to say died as the android started to take him. He sounded like he was afraid again and fuck, Nines hated it. He wanted Gavin to have the best experience of his life, to drown in pleasure and not in insecurities. But the most Nines could do now was to tilt his hips in a way he was sure Gavin would like, listening to the sweet reward of breathless moans and broken curses.

Somewhere in the middle of it all, Nines received a warning that his cyberskin was pulling back from his cock. And basically everywhere where he was touching Gavin. Shit. No, no no no. Not now! Nines was trying to do some damage control, but he just couldn’t get his skin to listen to his orders anymore. He only noticed that his eyes were closed when he felt Gavin’s hand on his cheek. Nines opened his eyes in dread, expecting to see Gavin being scared or worse, disgusted by the white plastic under his skin where their bodies met. But he was just staring up at Nines’ face, where he could see white bloom at his touch. Then he pulled him down for a kiss. Nines closed his eyes again, because this was the closest he ever was to Gavin. The most exposed. And it was scary, but Gavin accepted him nevertheless.

Nines then realized he won’t be able to control his orgasm either. And he wanted Gavin to come before him. To come on his still hard dick, he wanted to watch him being lost in his own pleasure while Nines was buried inside him to the hilt. Please, Ra9, give me strength, Nines prayed.

“Fuck,” Nines cursed, reaching between them to take Gavin’s cock again. “Gavin, god, you’re… so fucking… sexy…” To his woes, the detective couldn’t exactly answer, because he was too busy not to die from pleasure. He put his legs around Nines’ hips as he was thrusting into him with hard and long movements, mirroring it all with his hand.

“Fuck- Nines,” Gavin suddenly cried out, grabbing at his arm. He was coming and Nines was working hard and steady to make sure that Gavin won’t be able to fucking walk after this. He praised him how good he was, he was working his hips deep and in circles to give him more sensation as Gavin was moving his hips to get more, milking him for his last drop until what was left was a trembling mess of a human once called Detective Gavin Reed.

Nines took a moment to look at Gavin just trying to fucking recover there, still buried inside him.

“Finish it…” Gavin breathed then, rolling his head to the side. “You too…” he swallowed to wet his dry throat. And Nines had no restraints anymore. He pulled out, and gently turned Gavin over on his stomach and pulled up his hips. The man groaned, which turned into a whimper of pleasure as the android entered him again.

Nines’ head was a mess as he was taking Gavin. His system was pulling up warnings, his cooling system was a mess and honestly he will have to do maintenance at this rate. But all of it was so good, too good. Something Nines had never experienced before.

“Gavin,” he called the man, to anchor himself as he slid his arms around his torso and pulled him up from the bed.

“God, fuck…!” Gavin winced, grabbing Nines’ arms to hold on as the android was grinding into him toward his own release. As Nines came, he buried his face into Gavin’s shoulder, holding on for dear life as his systems were shocked by too much data, too much sensory information to function at all, but oh Ra9 if it wasn’t the most glorious feeling of it all. “Jesus christ…” Gavin panted in his arms, barely holding himself up. Nines slowly laid him down on the bed too, feeling a bit bad for taking his time with him at the end. “That was fucking awesome…” the man sighed as his head hit a pillow.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you,” Nines whispered, stroking his back and subtly checking his vital signs.

“Shit if this is you hurting people you can fucking hurt me all the time,” Gavin breathed.

“Is that a promise?” the android smiled, laying back next to him to admire his dazed face after sex. To appreciate the fact that Gavin wasn’t running away this time. That he was there in his arms, in their bed, well fucked and satisfied, all thanks to Nines.

“What did I do to deserve you, Nines…” the man muttered into the pillow, seemingly half asleep already. The android blinked at him. What a stupid fucking question, he wondered. He was not human, but he was sure things didn’t work like that.

“I’ll call the office that we’ll be late, detective,” he said then with a smile as he was petting Gavin’s messy hair. The man just opened one eye at him.

“I’m serious,” he said. “I thought I’m done for. That all I have left is dropping dead sometime on the field,” he murmured, his eyes flickering to Nines’ suddenly red LED. Because the pre-construction of what Gavin was saying wasn’t doing good to him.

“I was so worried about you, Gavin,” Nines blurted out, realizing they never really talked about that day. He never told this to Gavin for some reason. That he was scared out of his fucking mind to lose him, to find him dead...

“That’s the thing…” the detective said. “You’re saying these things, god and I fucking believe you. You make me wanna come back home to you, you make me wanna try harder.” As Gavin was speaking he slowly reached out to put the tip of his finger at Nines’ red LED. And shit, Nines jolted from the sensation, because he was sensitive there. His skin retracted upon Gavin’s touch again, making him annoyed, but Gavin didn’t seem to mind. Nines then realized that not just kisses could tell someone ‘I love you’; there were touches. There were different words to say it. And oh humans, they were the most creative weren’t they. So creative they could render an android speechless with only their stupid words. “Nines?”

Nines felt Gavin’s hand slide on his chest as he pushed himself up on his elbow to look into his face. Forever worried, forever insecure, but still brave enough to tell those things to Nines. The android just eyed his face, the scar over his nose, the healing black eyes, the cut on his lower lip and that gaze seeking his. And couldn’t help to think that they will be lethal together. They both knew what hell was like, and they knew it wasn’t endless. That does things to a person.

“I’ll be here then, to welcome you home, always,” Nines promised, his led turning back to blue as he raised his head to seal it with a kiss.

In the end, Nines had to tell the Captain that due to a sudden emergency they will have to take another day. They spent the day in bed, Nines showing Gavin that an android’s stamina had no limits at all and that human pleasure could only get better and better.

The DPD didn’t know yet, but they’ve gotten their most efficient team in the person of an ex-pleasure android and a burnout detective making a miraculous recovery.

 


End file.
